The Third Gates
by Yami-no-Mushroom
Summary: As the third gate is opened two girls struggle to survive, but their connections will be tested. And what happens when the world they've come to know is taken from them? Can they give up their new found lives that easily?
1. Into the Jaws

Hello readers. I hope you're in for the long run, because my friend Jennie and I worked hard on this story. Well, actually we lapsed a lot, but we're working on two stories- not that I see the second looking around Anyways, we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but the gracious Kazuki Takehashi does. All we own are the OC's (I mean I would HOPE we owned ourselves!), their yamis and hikari, the idea of dragoyle. . So now you know AND here we go! (Yes, that was lame, but sue me! . )

"Tiffers...?"

"TIFFANY!...What?"

"Why is everything so dark?"

"I don't know, Jennie."

CRASH!

"Okay, I get that we're in a closet..."

"Jen... I don't feel the flo- AHH!"

It was then that two girls screamed in terror as they found themselves falling in the sky in broad daylight. It was not as if they threw themselves off a plane or were pushed off. All they did was open an old closet door to look for a piece of cloth for a banner they were making. Unfortunately, Jennie slipped on a button and sent the two of them into another open door behind them. So now they find themselves falling to their doom towards a pool next to a building.

"JENNIE!?" Tiffany, the short, blonde haired girl screamed as she fell.

"WHAT?!" the girl named Jennie screamed back as she felt her black hair flap against her skin, her bangs slightly longer on the right side covering her eye.

"What time is it?" Tiffany screamed, Jennie turned her head to give her friend a weird look but both girls hit the water in a great splash. Tiffany surfaced first and started to swim to the side and then Jennie's head popped out of the water.

"GAH! AIR, I LOVE YOU!" Jennie screamed in joy. Tiffany just helped her friend out of the water and looked at her surroundings. They somehow ended up in a large pool next to a building in which teenagers in uniform passed by looking at the two teens perplexedly.

"We are not in Kansas anymore." Jennie commented as she too looked around. Tiffany smacked her friend on the arm.

"No, no! We were never in Kansas to begin with!" she said as she squeezed her clothing of water. Jennie glared then pushed her back into the pool.

"It's a figure of speech, women!" the black-haired girl yelled as she glared at her friend swimming to the side of the pool. Tiffany pulls herself out onto the edge of the pool only to slip on Jennie's puddle of water and fall backwards. However she wouldn't go in alone, because she threw her arm out and caught Jennie's shirt. The two girls let out short screeches as they plummeted in again.

"Damn," Tiffany complains as she pushes her body out of the pool for the third time, "Curse my fuckin' luck... Ah! Shit, NOOOOOO!!!!! My homework was in my pocket!"

"OW!" Jennie cries, rubbing her ears. "Scream any louder and you'll wake the dead."

"Why not? I've done it before with Hitler. It's only moments until he figures how to get the sun to collide with the Earth. Not that this looks like home..." responds the blonde as she quits twisting out the water and stares at the lavender grass.

"Oh my God!" Jennie exclaims as she finally sees the truth: lavender grass blowing in the gentle breeze like mothers bent in protection of her light blue dirt. The perfume that the wind blows into their faces seems to have been extracted from the enchanting magenta sky with its golden sun hanging like a Christmas ornament.

Tiffany turns around and dives into the cerulean waves with a, "I'll be back, Jen!" A stray wave drenches Jennie again and she cusses under her breath at having to rewring her clothes semi-dry.

A head plops up on the surface and Tiffany reamerges slowly in a sad state of mind. "Jennie, there is no opposite way back up."

"What made you think there was, dummie? We fell here." mi\ocked Jennie, placing her hands on her hips and slightly leaning forward towards the blonde.

"Well, 'smartie', I didn't see you try! This world is already impossibe so why can't we fall up?" stated Tiffany, matter-of-factly. Jennie shrugs and begins to walk towards a building. "Okay, um... WHERE do you think you're going?" Tiffany questions as she jogs to catch up. She falls into a walking pace with Jennie and cocks her head to the side.

"I think we'd better find out where we are..." the Asian girl sighs and closes her eyes.

"Jenn-"

BAM!

"Too late." the blonde adds as Jennie falls on her butt. "Didn't you ever learn NOT to walk with your eyes closed?" She comments, offering her hand to Jennie. With little effort, Tiffany yanks the fallen girl onto unsteady feet.

"Stupid tree," Jennie complains while rubbing her head, " I don't know what hurts worst- my butt or my head!"

"Haha, your head, Jennie, your head. Don't need you rubbing your tush if your head made the dent in the wood." joshed Tiffany. "Well, let's continue with your plan, because it's better than waiting for something to happen!" And the two girls begin their path (again) to the building looming high above them that pierces the brilliant heavens like a thorn.

"Damn, it's freezing!" Jennie sneezed as the two girls shivered while they walked towards the building. Tiffany nodded as she tried to warm herself by rubbing her arms with her still wet hands. As the two were about to enter the building a young man with brown (moppy!) hair and cold blue eyes walked out, slamming into the miserable girls. Glaring at them, the young man stood up and brushed past them both roughly. Jennie's head snapped up in anger as Tiffany glared at him too.

"Yo, Mop-face! You could at least help out. Ungrateful, selfish, stupid..." Jennie grumbled as she got up and dusted herself off.

"Excuse me?" the tall man asked in a voice teeming with irritability.

"You heard her-" Tiffany said but then saw the face of their object of, current, hate. The one and only, Seto Kaiba. Tiffany tapped her ranting companion on the shoulder as she stared in wonder. Jennie turned around in mid-rant about evil mushrooms taking over the world when she also saw _him_. It took a "few" moments till they both responded.

"OH MY FUG-" Jennie yelled, but stopped as she heard more voices behind her.

"Hey, Moneybags, what are ya still doing here?" one voice asked. Tiffany turned around and wanted to try to jump back into the pool once more; however, Jennie had gotten a firm hold of the blonde's collar.

Tiffany pulled loose from the hand and straightened her jacket collar while giving a small grunt. "Sonuvabitch," she uttered as her eyes set into an angry flash and fangs glistened, "I believe you're causing a problem for the two of us, little boy." Pushing Kaiba backwards a few steps, "Wanna die?"

"Who the hell do YOU think you're pushing?" the tall CEO's eyes sparked in rage. "I can-"

"God, you dumbass, who do you think?" snapped the blonde back in sarcasm.

"WOOOOOOOAAHHH! Calm down, girl. He's all bark, no bite!" said the blonde teen, placing his hand on her shoulder. The girl's head turned.

"Get your dirty PAWS off me!!!!!" she spat and, thus, pulled her shoulder out from under his hand. Suddenly balling her hand into a fist and slamming it into the white fabric covering the boy.

"P-pain..." he gasped, slumping to the grass on his knees, then face down with his back arched in the air.

Jennie held back a laugh and patted the blonde's shoulder, "Nice to have you back, Lynn." But she was greeted with a slap to the face.

"Come out, Sarah, we've got answers we need and at these two are going, we'll be stuck here forever." the vampire growled menacingly.

"What the fuck?!" the brunette almost screamed, his eyes trickling with confusion. "Oh please," he exalted. "Don't tell me you're fucking crazy too and that you both need help. I'm leaving!" And Seto Kaiba began to leave the two "crazies"; as he called them.

"Hey, you didn't have to slap me you know." a voice growled. Lynn turned her mad eyes towards the voice to find a girl with raven black hair and dark purple eyes glaring at her. Smirking, Lynn watched the girl look around at her surroundings.

"Yo, mop head, where do you think you're going?" Sarah said in a low and dangerous voice, making all action around them stop suddenly. Kaiba turned around to look at the raven-haired girl looking at him with bared eyes.

"Nice to see you again, Sarah." Lynn smirked as she walked up to her.

"Ditto. Where the hell are we and who are these morons?" Sarah asked as she jerked her head towards the groaning blonde and the brunette.

"Our hosts got themselves into this mess... We have to get them out." Lynn said bitterly.

"Put away your golden wings, they're in the way." Sarah commanded as she started to walk towards Kaiba as a hunter closing in on her prey. Lynn grunted as her wings folded and disappeared, as she followed Sarah.

"Who are you!? Speak your names!" a deep voice demanded behind them. Sarah moved her purple eyes to look at the speaker to a young man with tri-colored hair and a golden pendant around his neck.

"Lynn the vampire... Sarah the psychic." They bluntly answered as they turned back to Kaiba.

"It's not kind to call people crazy." Sarah said in a very sickly sweet voice, but her eyes shone dangerously.

The boy with the short-cropped, blonde hair looked up at the boy with the tri-colored hair. "H-Hey, Yug. What kept ya'?" he granted.

"JOEY!" the small boy shouted in surprise as he pushed past Lynn to his fallen comrade.

"Excuse me," Lynn murmured warningly in the little one's ear, "What do you think you're doing?" The boy jumped in fear a few (haha, yeah right) five feet backwards.

"Stop it! You hurt my friend!" he yelled, his big eyes going shorter as a result of his angry brows. Then a blinding light shot out of his upside down puzzle pendant. "Yu-Gi-Ooooooohhhhhhhhh!" he cried with his voice growing lower in pitch.

"What the hell!?" blurt Lynn, throwing her arm up to shield her golden eyes bolded by a crimson outline. Her blonde hair with their black tips thrashing at the air like angered vipers.

"W-Where did the light come from?" choked Sarah on the dirt that had spiraled outwards from around the boy. The light dispersed and the boy stood there no more! In his place was a man taller by two heads with smaller, angrier purple orbs. His hair shocked through with yellow lightning shaped bangs.

"Demons be gone!" he cried throwing his hand n front of him. The puzzle glowed white once again to surround the two girls.

"Oh, I don't think so!" Lynn spoke. She put her palms against her chest, to shove off the pale skin quickly and draw out a black, ink-like substance. It dripped into a large circular sphere to stop the light. "You okay?" Lynn asked Sarah.

"Just fine... Got caught off guard." Sarah growled at her weakness. She stood up quickly and almost fell down again, but Lynn's hand clenched onto her sholder.

"Don't move too much. This ancient technique draws out the soul to transfer it to another realm." Lynn stated, looking into Sarah's eyes dabbed slightly with confusion through the pain. Lynn smirked again, "I'm a vampire- I don't own a soul."

"H-How the-" sputtered the man across from the two. "How did you survive that?" he stammered.

"My dear pharaoh, I believe we've never met. My name is Lynn the Vampire and this is my close friend, Sarah the Psychic." Lynn swung her arm gracefully in front of her abdomen and bowed mockingly.

"Grr.."

"Yami, ignore them." Kaiba interrupted. "They're not worth the time."

"That's right! Turn your tail between your legs and crawl home." Sarah laughed as she caught her breath and Lynn let go of her shoulder. Suddenly Sarah froze and clenched her teeth in frustration. Lynn gave her a questioning look.

"Damn it... Kara's trying to come out... Hold on." Sarah said as she closed her eyes. The air grew cold and a slight breeze blew her long hair, giving a creepy aura to the area. Then she suddenly opened her purple eyes once more with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"I sent her away as my cover in the other world." Sarah explained as she merely shrugged.

"So how do we get out of here?" Lynn growled towards Yami, who slowly narrowed his eyes at her.

"..."

"Bloody brilliant!" Sarah grumbled as she closed her eyes in frustration

"You read too much Harry Potter." Lynn pointed out before Sarah held up a finger.

"Correction! My hostess reads too much Harry Potter." Sarah corrected as she put her hand back to her side.

"Yami, how in the world do we get out of here?!" Tiffany's voice yelled before Lynn took control again.

"Stupid hostess... As if it wasn't hard enough to talk to these brick-heads in the first place." Lynn growled through the momentary flash of light.

"You wish to return to your world?" Yami asked making the vampire and psychic turn their attention once again towards him.

"Yes! There are more people to horrify in our world." Sarah snickered as Lynn nodded in agreement. There was a sudden dark light around the psychic, engulfing her into the shadows. While the vampire was covered in golden light, all of them could hear them say "Time's up" before they had to cover their eyes at the golden light.

"Good, I'm back." another voice spoke as the dark light disappeared to reveal Jennie.

"Me too!" Tiffany smiled as she raised her hand and waved it around in the air. The two girls high-fived and did a little dance to show their victory.

"How did this place get so full of morons!?" Kaiba yelled in fury as he watched the girls.

"We fell from the sky." Jennie answered with Tiffany grinning beside her, looking somewhat proud.

"So... you're angels?" a short-brown haired female asked walking up behind the two, carrying a basket full of brilliant shades of green.

"You got them, Tea?" the little, multicolored hair boy asked.

"M-hm," Tea nodded, "So you're angels, huh?" She repeated turning her head towards the two happy girls, smiling in turn.

"Well, not exac- no... no, we're not." Tiffany answered. "What were you collecting? They look like leaves to me."

"They're edible though!" Jennie exclaimed, stopping to stuff another handful into her mouth.

"JENNIE! WHAT IF THEY'RE POISONOUS!?!?!" shouted Tiffany.

"I die." Jennie stated matter-of-factly, "Look, I didn't eat at all last night and I'm hungry."

"Umm... yes, you did. You didn't have breakf-"

"Same thing."

Tea suddenly dragged her bowl up away from the dark-haired girl, smacking her in the face with it. "NO! We need these for our lunch today!!!" She explained, turning to look down at the girl. "Oh! I'm sorry... Are you okay?" Tea asked Jennie, who lay sprawled with blood trickling out of the nose on her Kenshin-expressed face.

"Haha!" Tiffany broke out before she could control herself, "I NEVER thought I'd see that expression on a person's face!!!!!" And she pulled out some leaves under Tea's nose to satisfy her hunger.

"Is she going to be okay?" Tea sobbed.

"No."

"Oh no! Guys, we have to do something!" she yelled. "Tristan, Joey, pick her up and carry her to the room.-"

"Do I have to? I've got Joey..." a deep voice complained, sending Tiffany to jump up to the tree branch above her in fear. She looked down into his inquisitive, brown eyes. "Anyways..." he said looking at Tea.

"Okay, okay, Yugi, here's the leaves," she said s she handed him the basket, "I'll take the girl." Bending down to pick Jennie up, as she finished speaking.

"AHHH! **RAPE!!!!!**" Jennie shouted, slapping wildly into the air. Her hand kept connecting with something fleshy above her. "Huh? Oh yeah... Sem isn't here and Tiffany and I fell out of a closet..." she reminded herself, sitting up in the bed.

THUD

"Huh?" Jennie questioned. She looked down and cracked up laughing looking into the face of her blonde friend, laying with a Kenshin face plastered to hers.

"That hurt Jennie!" Tiffany shouted as she rubbed her head.

"I thought you were Sem- Where are we now?" Jennie asked as she looked around.

"I'M SORRY!" Tea screamed, making Jennie almost jump a clear three feet off the bed.

"It's fine..." Jennie said a little scared.

"Man, I want to go home! I'm starving!" Tiffany groaned.

"But you drained the bucket of leaves." replied Joey.

"WHAT!?!" Tea screeched in anger at the teenage blonde girl.

"Excuse me, YOU did-" Tiffany shot back.

"JOEY!!!!!" interrupted Tea.

"And YOU," added the girl with blue eyes, "don't interrupt me or even start thinking I'm your friend, because I want nothing to do with you. You're just plain weird." Everybody stood (or in Jennie's case, sat) in shock, looking at the calm teen.

"You go, girl!" Jennie finally encouraged. "Way to-"

"Shh!" hissed Yugi, his eyes lined with determination. "It's coming."

"What's co-" begun Jennie.

"Hey! Don'tcha know da meaning of shaddup?" shouted Joey.

"No mutt, they don't. Those girls are stupid too." added Kaiba.

Tiffany was going to retort, but suddenly was stopped by someone else's words. "SHUT UP!" Yugi slapped his hands over his "innocent" mouth with wide, apologizing eyes staring at everyone. There mouths were dropped in shock. However, everyone's eyes flew up to the ceiling as the panels began to tremble and lights flickered on and off.

"Wheeeerrree isss it..." came a haunting, long drawn out, low voice. A scratching sound could be heard outside the ceiling of the third floor. "Iii'lll find yoooouuuu..." And a strong gust blew through the crack in the window, blowing everyone off balance. The lights everywhere seemed to die for hours like the world was wrapped in darkness- a gift to Death. A chill ensued.

The world returned before them.

"What was that?!" Tea whispered fearfully as she fell to the floor.

"Play times over Tiff. We have to blow this joint." Jennie said as she started to get off the bed, but then clutched her chest in pain. Tiffany looked at her friend in concern, but she collapsed with a hand over her chest as well. Sweat dripped down both girls' faces as they tried to breathe normally.

"What's going on?! Are you two alright?" Yugi asked in alarm as he watched the two struggle.

"They have something the dark spirit needs." Yami answered from the puzzle. All of them turned back to the two girls who were once again engulfed in shadows and a golden light.

"Damn it!" Lynn's voice came through the light as the tortured expression left her face.

"Who would've guessed... our hostesses have it." Sarah gasped as she wiped the sweat away from her face. Then there was another blinding light. Yugi crying out "Yu-Gi-Ooooohhh!" once more. Sarah turned her eyes away as the light started to fade.

"Have what?" Yami's voice asked. Sarah stayed silent as Lynn sighed.

"They must leave." Lynn said as she moved her finger from Joey, Kaiba, Tristan, and Tea. Joey started to protest but Yami gave him a pleading look.

"Our hostesses' souls are... not normal." Lynn started as the door closed. Yami looked at her to continue but Sarah continued instead.

"Like your host, Yugi, our hostesses have been chosen. However they were born with us. We had wished that, even if we do wish ill will for them at times, they still are our hostesses." the purple eyed girl said calmly still kneeling over on the bed.

"So you are not evil spirits?" Yami asked as he gave her a stern look.

"Unfortunately, no. We are the 'dark' side, the devilish side, if you will, of their minds." Lynn hissed. "For you that is."

"Their imagination is beyond the ordinary humans... so we were born. But since that they developed powers, their souls becoming key's to light and darkness." Sarah continued.

"How is it you know more on this? Isn't she a vampire...?" Yami asked confused. Lynn laughed while Sarah sat up and just sighed, but in a kinder way than before. Though they seem evil, cruel, and vocabulary needs to be censored, they still had the good of their hostesses.

"I am a psychic; it is to be that I know." Sarah answered.

"So... about this key..." Yami started.

"Hn. If you think I didn't know this Pharoah, you're gravely mistaken."

"Please, call me Yami."

"Hmph. I don't do that 'please' shit." Lynn grumbled. "Anyways, we were born through their minds, but are two separate souls. My hostess, Tiffany, unfortunately is going through a stage where she attempts to balance my evil with a "hikari", or light. Yet I've been created so my powers are very... influencing..." Lynn smiles with a satisfied smirk and glimmering eyes.

"As I've already stated," Sarah began in Lynn's state of satisfaction, "our hostesses are practically controlling darkness and light."

"If they wished they could control us, but they haven't realized it or raised their mental capacity higher than ours." Lynn added.

"Then... you guys need to be stopped since you're evil." Yami muttered.

"No, we are as Yami no Bakura: evil. You are YAMI no Yugi, so you are his dark side. It's a choice we've made to balance out-"

"You've made, Sarah. I'm just evil." Lynn interrupted.

"Oh, all right. We're just evil." concluded Sarah. Yami gave a warning gaze to Sarah, but it only caused her to laugh. Lynn joined in.

"You're puny."

"Why is this creature after you then?" Yami asked to change the subject. "Why didn't it stay in your world?"

"Because I dropped it in another realm when Tiffany was little, because I couldn't fight it at that age," Lynn replied. "With the small powers I was first permitted."

"Oh..." Yami sighed. "So how is it supposed to take this from your aibou-"

"No!" Lynn abruptly interrupted, sending her her arm slicing through the air, "WE do not consider our hostesses as our partners. Those two see themselves as partners, as do Sarah and I."

"Sorry." Yami grumbled. " But how does this- this-" Yami stumbled looking for a word.

"How does this dragoyle..." Lynn began him off.

"...Expect to take that from them?" Yami finished.

"A dragoyle?" Sarah asked, eyeing Lynn.

"A dragoyle. The biggest dang one you'll ever see, too. My hostess' first attempt with her powers failed to create me. She created me out of necessity for survival against the dragoyle, but gave me little power. I had to work up to this level by sealing her soul in me for thousands of years.

"A dragoyle however gets its power by devouring the source, so it needs those two in order to grow stronger. It's not necessarily weak, since it has a vast knowledge to fight with though." Lynn finished.

Yami stared in wonder at the vampire as she temporarily flexed her stiff wings; causing light sparks to splash on the wall.

"If it equals me," she said, "then there may be a problem with us coexisting. It will swallow me into oblivion, and then become Tiffany- except she'll have no control of herself ever again. These creatures can live only twenty days in a normal human, since it digests the host. This battle will strain my body though since when we touch I shall burn, since we are opposites- except in smarts.

"How does your hostess play a part in this?" Yami asked as he saw Sarah wipe off the remaining beads of sweat from her head and brush her hair away from her face.

"Pharaoh, in the 3000 years you have been asleep many things happened. I am not surprised you don't know about the Gates." Lynn said nonchalantly while peering out the window, leaning against the wall.

"The Gates?"

"In each human there are two Gates, light and dark, life and death. Only they can control their gates, normal humans have little to no power in their gates. However, it was to be said that there was a third gate leading to immortal power. Slowly, the people who had those third gates were driven insane by the power and killed themselves. Lynn was created for her hostess' protection. I and my hostess' hikari Kara were created to harbor the power in the two gates while she maintained the third." Sarah explained as she stood up. Yami and Lynn remained silent waiting for her to continue as the raven haired psychic closed her eyes.

"To obtain the power of the only two remaining Third Gates one must tear out the soul who is harboring the power. Then that soul must be eaten. Since only two gates are left they both harbor an immense amount of power, if that dragoyle obtains this power we in both realms are doomed to destruction." Sarah said in a power-filled voice as her hair started to flow around her and her purple eyes glowed.

"So you saw the future?" Lynn smirked as Sarah let out a sigh.

"Only what is to be if they die." answered the raven haired girl as she slowly opened her eyes. Yami didn't move for a moment before the lights flickered once more and the world went dark once more. Shrieks of terror were heard outside startling Yami, who turned around to see the four of them back inside the room. Lynn prepared herself for battle when Sarah held out her arm to stop her.

"If you attack the dragoyle will have an advantage. Let me seal it for the time being." Sarah mumbled as she glared at the door.

"Pharaoh, use your power to help her; she can't do it alone right now." Lynn said as she backed away. Yami nodded as Sarah told him to focus his energy to the shadows.

"Repeat after me, Pharaoh." Sarah calmly said as she stepped toward the door. Yami nodded as he did the same and watched the psychic start making hand motions and whisper ancient words of power. Nodding towards Yami she started to speak.

"_Demon who haunts the present and past._" Sarah started and Yami repeated after. _The time you walk this earth is long since pass_

_Be gone monster, back to your realm..._

_Be sealed away to your forsaken DOOM_!" Sarah and Yami yelled together as a golden light and shadows shot out the door and toward the dragoyle.

"_Earth, fire, wind, water..._

_Never shall I hear your voice holler..._

_Be damned demon, be sealed away..._

_Go back to the dark realm and never sway..._

_I lock your powers with ancient bands..._

_Dragoyle who haunts us, Be Gone!_"

The dragoyle screamed in rage as it thrashed to get beyond the door, so Lynn created a barrier. However it was a weak one for she had used her power secretly before to create an illusion to keep the dragoyle preoccupied. Sarah used her power to keep out the power-sucking aura, while trying to explain everything. Finally in a blinding flash the dragoyle was gone, but not without leaving its mark on the girl's palms. However neither girl noticed as they fainted to the hard floor. Tea, who was still pale in fear, slowly watched them fall to the floor and Yami to his knees. Joey snapped out of his trance (more like gurgling and about to faint stage) and helped his tiny friend. A few seconds later Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Yugi, who returned, looked at the two girls on the floor. Seto had gone home after being told to leave, because he though they were all idiots.

"Jennie and Tiffany are back." Tea commented as the girls sprawled on the floor. It was then they saw the mark on the girls' left palm. Yami saw them through the puzzle still drained from the sealing, he kindly smiled at them.

"Thank you. But I fear you still have many more tough battles in the future."


	2. Breakfast Havoc

Wow, two chapters already! You guys should be proud of me for the determination I have and the patience with the little light in my room and my lack of a desk. That and that our weather in Virginia has cancelled school for three days- giving us a six day weekend!

Anyways, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! any more than the other writers on fanfiction (unless you're Mr. Takehashi, then all I can say is O.O). My friend and I own the rest of it, unless this story line has already been thought up... That would be unfair to say I invented it, but we take a partial ownership in it, don't we?

Tiffany awoke first in the middle of the night surrounded by sleeping teen bodies. She sighed as she put pressure on her left and right palm to push up onto her two legs. However pain shot through her left arm and she collapsed onto her left side; groaning.

"Ah..." she said warningly of her pain, but the fact everyone was asleep and she didn't want to disturb them. She repositioned herself to her other side and rolled up onto her butt, then steadily to her feet. She began trembling in horror and pain.

"What is wrong with me?" she asked the night. "My arm... it's almost like..." she trailed. _No..._ She thought _it can't be_ and turned her palm to face her inquisitive, blue eyes. She opened her mouth and an earth shattering sound broke from her lips into another dimension. Nobody moved, nobody could hear.

The black wisps embraced a piercing eye of gold that bled for her. A snake coiled at the brow of her palm tore down sharply into her flesh and arose near her thumb to touch a silver orb swirling in sapphire fear.

She fell. Yes, she fell into darkness through the materials of linen shading the window. Down into a twisted night that lasted an eternity for her. She wanted to run... to run and hide for cover, but her feet never touched the earth. She started choking on the sulfur's clouds entwining themselves in her lungs.

"Give me your hand!" a voice shattered through the darkness.

"L- L-"

"No, don't waste your energy here or I'll never be able to pull you out." Lynn's voice echoed. Even though she was cruel at times, when it came down to it she couldn't leave. "I'm going to have to do this quick, Tiffany, so give me your hand! Sarah will be needing some help since she's without Kara."

Tiffany's smooth, creamy hand glided into Lynn's and a smile graced the short-haired, blonde's lips. Lynn snarled and pulled roughly almost yanking the girl's arm out of socket. The sensation of wishing to throw up arose in Tiffany and she gagged.

Then the icy cold air reached Tiffany's lungs and she couldn't stop herself. Her churning stomach and tight nerves caused her to vomit on the floor- waking everyone up.

"Oh my God! What was that?" Joey asked frightened.

"J-Jennie," Tiffany heaved, "get Jennie awake!" But she knew what Lynn said was true as the vampire's words for soul transfusion echoed. Sarah would die if she tried to save Jennie alone and Kara was already locked away in the real world.

"What's going on?" Joey pressed, but Tiffany ignored him and dragged herself to where Jennie was at. She shook her brown haired friend, but Jennie did not wake.

"Lynn do something! Jennie, wake up!" Tiffany frantically called out in fear as she saw her dark haired friend's breath grow slower. The room remained silent everyone watched Tiffany shake Jennie. It was then Jennie rolled over and groaned in pain, but nonetheless awake.

"Aw... fudge, I want to puke." Jennie groaned as she held her mouth with her unmarked hand. Out of the corner of her eye, Jennie looked towards Yugi and nodded in thanks. Tiffany just stared, Jennie and Sarah didn't die!

"Thanks Lynn... Yami." she breathed as she held her left arm in pain. Tiffany showed her bloody hand to Jennie, both girls looked at each other gravely.

"This is not good. I somehow got in contact with Kara. She told me the real world is in chaos, the supernatural now real. We have very limited time and our "Yamis" are too exhausted. What do we do now?" Jennie asked Yami turning the attention to him.

"Rest for now, we will discuss this in the morning." was all he said as he walked towards them and placed his hands on their heads.

"I just set a protection spell. You should be able to sleep in peace and safety." he told them as they thanked him.

The girls slept for most of the day and only awakened when the sun leaked in through the open window. Tiffany groaned and rolled over onto her stomach- pulling the pillow over her head. Jennie sat up reluctantly and remained up only because a wonderful smell was wafting in from the cracked door. Jennie bumped Tiffany with her left arm and Tiffany groggily sat upright.

"Whaaat?" she groaned.

"That smell!" Jennie said excitedly, suddenly standing up. "FOOD!!!" Tiffany now scrambled off the extra bed and both raced out the door towards the smell.

In the dining room they discovered the beautiful scent and a "bright-eyed, bushy-tailed" Yugi laughed. "Good morning. Here, take mine and Tea's plate," he said grammatically incorrect, "we'll heat up the ones in the fridge." And Tea and he got up and walked downstairs to the first floor in order to ask the cook to reheat the two plates they left in the fridge.

The girls stood there a second longer staring at the plates, drooling in longing. "Thaanks..." Tiffany managed to say behind Yugi's retreating back, but he didn't hear. Jennie took off to the other side of the table where Tea sat and Tiffany jumped onto the table and dropped into the chair Yugi had occupied. Seto snarled as his coffee spilled onto his homework and gave Tiffany a death glare. Ha! Like she noticed; there was food!

Taking a bite out of the biscuits in unison, Tiffany and Jennie quickly froze up. Their gaze drifted to each other and then forward. They quickly spat out the food and wiped the remains of the food from their tongues. Seto's eyes lowered as he picked a napkin up from the table's center and wiped his face of Jennie's breakfast.

"I can't work anywhere without being disturbed by you... THINGS!" Kaiba growled at them as he picked up his stuff and coffee. He left, but the two girls didn't notice it. Joey looked up from the couch where he'd been studying for his History test after breakfast.

"What's wrong with the food?" Joey asked.

"It tasted like orange juice!!!" Tiffany shouted.

"Everyone else likes it..."

"You cooked THAT!?" Jennie almost screamed. Joey flinched. "NOBODY could love that!!!!! They're your friends; they aren't going to intentionally hurt your feelings."

"But we'd be honest-"

"That's because we're honest people, Tiffers- I mean, Tiff!"

"Thank you." announced Tiffany annoyed. Yugi and Tea had now returned with their dishes.

"What's going on?" piped Tea.

"They don't like the food." Joey moaned. Tea hugged the pouting blonde and patted his back. Jennie opened her mouth, but Yugi put his hand up in front of her to silence her.

"We've got to go to class soon. Joey's already going to fail his test since he crammed just this morning. He needs to think straight during it and he has it first thing today. You two should go on a walk and explore today, since you're not enrolled here. I'll take you to the principal after school and get you a temporary enrollment." Yugi said, buttoning up his blue jacket.

The bell rang in the distance and Yugi quickly finished off his food while Tea helped Joey pack up. Then the two teen girls were left alone in the dining room of the group's dorm.

"So where do you want to explore first? asked Tiffany, shattering the awkward silence filling the area.

"You know... maybe we should be kinder. We're going to be here for a while anyway." Jennie commented as she leaned back in her chair. Tiffany just stared at her, Jennie looked at the table before her.

"I mean, just because things are bad for us doesn't mean we should blow it out on them." Jennie continued still staring at the table.

"Is that Kara talking?" Tiffany asked while giving her an odd look.

"No, Tea doesn't always talk about friendship crap. Joey is not stupid if he can cook. Yugi isn't that weak. On TV they look like morons, but it's just a show. I guess I'll apologize when they get back." Jennie finished as she stood up and smiled at Tiffany, who looked confused.

"I guess so. Well, they did save us." Tiffany agreed as she too stood up. Both girls just silently left the room and wandered the halls of the school.

"I feel as if I was back at CVHS, but skipping class." Jennie said excitedly as she hid when a teacher would pass by.

"Our mission: to check out the school without getting caught." Tiffany whispered as she put her hands together making a shape of a gun. Both girls laughed quietly as they ran along the school halls.

"Jennie, that's enough playing around." Lynn snapped. Tiffany shrugged as she let the vampire out.

"I know, our seal on the dragoyle will not last for more than two weeks." Jennie answered letting Sarah come out.

The two looked at each other than glared at their reflections, in which they could see their hostesses. They all knew that they would need all the help they could get, so making friends with Yugi and co. was their best bet.


	3. Encounters

Jen-Jen nor I own Yu-Gi-Oh (dang shame really), but we do own… ourselves? Anyways, this story is almost complete in our writing but I'm a lazy who-ha with typing that many pages without me squinting at MY handwriting. Shame that I think my handwriting is too small too… But you guys will enjoy the normal sized computer font. Please review if you have time.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Encounters**

Lynn suddenly turned around, changing into Tiffany as she went and headed quickly for the door. Jennie was startled back into control and swished around almost to fall onto the floor.

"Where are you going?" asked Jennie.

"I smell food-"

"Oh brother… is that all you can think about? At a time like this?"

"No! Jennie, if the food is cooking, then lunch is about to start. Which means that we're able to begin making friends." said Tiffany, grinning at Jennie from the doorway. Jennie's lips formed into a wide smile.

"Who would've thought that you were that smar-" and Jennie was cut off by her hungry stomach. "I'm starving anyways." So the dark-haired girl walked up to her blonde companion.

Tiffany laughed and gently tapped her index twice against her chest and leaned forward, "I'm not stupid, Jennie. I just have an undisgnosed ADD-like hyperness about me." And Tiffany stepped aside to allow Jennie through. The door made a soft click as she shut the door behind her.

Downstairs the girls walked in silence, thinking about the recent events with the goal of going home looming over them.

Looking down, Tiffany desperately looked at her younger friend, wishing she'd say something to break the sadness seeping in. But the girl never said anything. Tiffany sighed and looked up out of one of the windows in the hallway. She wasn't watching her path, but saw in time a body come in front of her. She stopped, but the other figure did not.

Wham!

"Sorry," Tiffany said absentmindedly. She looked up into violet orbs that glared malice-like talons at her. She snapped back into it. The violet eyes searched the smaller blonde up and down- in disgust. The woman, early 20 looking, spins around and goes to leave.

Tiffany's eyebrows furrowed together, "What's that supposed to mean?"

The blonde woman with the busts breaking at the seams of her purple corsette suddenly turned on her heels. "What's what supposed to mean?"

"The look, you know." Tiffany said, putting her hands on her hips and mocking the look she had received. Jennie looked from her blonde friend to the face of the girl with the bouncing, blonde curls.

"Let's go, Tiffany, I'm hungry." Said Jennie solemnly.

"No… no, Jennie. Go on without me or stay here, but it's your decision."

"Fine." Replied Jennie and she turned around and started back to the mission of making friends in the lunchroom. Tiffany watched Jennie until she reached the corner and made the turn. Then Tiffany turned back around to face the blonde snob, but she wasn't there anymore.

"YOU COWARD!" shouted Tiffany, then she ran after Jennie.

"Hey guys." Jennie greeted as she saw the group who gave the two girls troubled looks.

"Look, we're sorry about before. It's hard to explain but how about we come to a truce?" Tiffany said as she stood next to Jennie who held out her hand. Yugi's face brightened greatly as he shook her hand happily. It was when they were happily being crazy together that someone bumped into Jennie.

"Look out!" Joey said as he tried to help her but fell to, hitting Tiffany- dragging her down as well. Jennie pushed Joey and Tiffany off of her, welcoming air into her lungs as she did so.

"Will you morons get out of my way." A oh-so-familiar voice snapped. Joey at once stood in anger as Tiffany helped Jennie onto her feet.

"Well if it isn't Kaiba… where'd you go yesterday? Home to where your money is?" Jennie sneered as she brushed herself off. Tiffany didn't even bother to stop her; she was equally pissed as it was.

"Don't talk to me you worthless worm." Kaiba snapped as he pushed the girls aside. However, Tiffany caught his wrist and glared threateningly.

"We're not done with you yet." Lynn's voice hissed, clearly wanting revenge for yesterday. Unknown to them a crowd started to form around them- whispers of a fight with _THE_ Kaiba.

"Tiffany he's right this vermon is not worth our time." Jennie said as she grinned and laughed. Kaiba had no choice but grit his teeth and watch the group leave. Tea smirked as she complimented on how brave they were as Tiffany thanked her and Jennie mockingly bowed.

"No matter how fun this is, I really want to go home." Jennie smiled waving goodbye to their new friends as they left to go home.

"Well, why don't we ask them?" the blonde asked as she too waved, receiving an odd look from Jennie.

"Hey, Yugi, do you have a mysterious old closet and a really long rope?" Jennie asked a nearby tree to try to prove how stupid the idea was.

"Yep! I'll ask tomorrow!" Tiffany declared not understanding.

Tomorrow was always another day… that is if tomorrow would ever come. The two girls were in the nurse's office once more of the school, just this time alone.

"Jennie, what time is it?" Tiffany asked frightened to go to sleep.

"12:01 am." the sleepy asian replied. Both girls were terrified that the events of the night before would reoccur so they refused to go to sleep.

"How about now?" the blonde asked.

"About three seconds the time it was before!" Jennie snapped irritated.

Tiffany shut up and looked at the roof trying to refrain from questioning Jennie again. To be honest, she was worried about the dragoyle encounter and being worried always fogged her mind. She really needed to learn a method-like meditation- no, she really needed a pencil and paper to write poetry. That would help her calm down, but she knew that her normal calm state wasn't there because she really felt like she was lost to her world.

She smiled to herself: a sad sort of smile. Her sister was probably mixed in a rapture of of emotions, since her sister had disappeared without a trace who was she left with as her friend now? Then her mom was probably going crazy with the loss of her oldest . Finally her father was probably searching continuously for her and crying at night. Jennie was lucky, Tiffany could never separate and leave part of her behind until she could create another being for herself.

But she was scared of doing that now. She could feel the creation resonate with the dragoyle. If she kept going it would create another one and that may kill her. Sweat rolled down her face in her fear and Tiffany shifted onto her elbow to temporarily see over Jennie at the glowing green letters: 12:30. She laid down, then sat back up, drawing her knees to her chest.

"Calm down," spoke Lynn in a quiet whisper, letting Tiffany know she was straining. "You need not worry about that, because it's not you."

"What?" Tiffany whispered confused, "What are you doing?"

"In due time… in due time." And Tiffany knew not to question the vampire anymore for her voice had receded. Tiffany took a spy at Jennie and noticed she was asleep. That's what happens though when she wants something, she can't change it… Oh well, one of them needed to keep guard while the other slept or they'd both have no strength to fight ANY small creature, much less a dragoyle. Tiffany yawned.

Next morning, Jennie was up and bustling about picking up random papers for the registry of the two sixteen year olds. Tiffany eyed her but was too tired to question what she was doing.

"I'm going to take our registration forms to the office." said Jennie as if she read her mind. It did make sense though since Sara was a psychic. Tiffany tried to muffle another yawn by plopping her right hand against her mouth. Then she nodded her head sleepily three times.

"Come back when you're done," Tiffany mumbled, "I know you need some more sleep and me more so. And morning is the perfect time to do so." She rolled over and in a few minutes was asleep on her right while soft taps of sneakers could be heard in the hallway.

Jennie was anything but calm. All night she talked with Sarah about her worries and problems. Even though her body went into a sleeping state, the girl didn't get any mental rest. She knew Tiffany was in even more unrest than she was, the blonde's thoughts echoed towards her all night and the poor girl didn't look so happy that morning. After handing in the papers and receiving special uniforms, the asian walked slowly towards the nurse's room once more.

"Tiffany… I got our-" Jennie started but she saw the girl fast asleep and decided to remain quiet. She set the uniforms, a blue jacket with loose blue pants (Jennie had her way in obtaining the male uniform instead) on a chair and looked at the wall.

'Jennie…'

"What is it?" the girl whispered as she closed her eyes.

'I can't sense Kara…'

The asian girl snapped her eyes open in alarm, her Hikari was GONE?! Trying not to panic, Jennie took two deep breaths, then let each out very slowly. Must remain calm, must not freak out, the girl grumbled to herself trying to regain her posture.

"Where is she?" whispered Jennie in an anxious voice.

'Can't say… just not your world.' Sarah answered giving the poor, black-haired girl more to worry on.

"Has time stopped in our world or is it still running?" Jennie asked, worried but curious. There was silence for a while before the Psychic's voice returned. Jennie squirmed in the chair she just sat down in. Either way it was still very, very bad. If time had kept running both of their parents would be worried out of their minds and possibly get them grounded till the end of time. If time stopped it would most likely be worse. It would mean that the dragoyle managed to get to their world and who knew what damage it would do?

"A lose-lose situation." Jennie sighed as she leaned back in her chair while pushing her bangs out of her eyes. The bell rang but neither girl moved, thankfully they didn't start attending the school until tomorrow. Jennie waited and waited, still there was no response from Sarah.

"Jennie?" a tired voice called, snapping the frustrated girl out of her murky thoughts.

"Tiff, you okay now?" Jennie asked as she peered one eye open to look at her blonde friend.

"Are those our uniforms?" Tiffany asked as she slowly sat up in one of the beds. Jennie kindly smiled at her but didn't move from her current position, she just let her hand fall from her face.

'Time is still…'

She watched her blue-eyed companion examine the uniforms and crack a joke about. As the girl laughed, Jennie smiled sadly, she wouldn't tell Tiffany just yet, not yet.

Suddenly there was a sound of the doorknob jingling as someone was unlocking the door. Tiffany and Jennie jumped in alarm, as they grabbed their uniforms and hid behind one of the curtains.

"Crap!" Tiffany panicked as she tried her best to hide her feet. Jennie groaned as she rubbed her knee, which she rammed into the metal bar of the bed as she tried to dodge the swinging door.

"Huh? I thought I heard voices." A familiar female voice said, making Tiffany glower.

The muscle in Tiffany's eye began to twitch and she twisted her body in disgust with her fingers extended like claws. She had finally come to terms with the idea that lunging at the blonde wasn't immature, but necessary, when another familiar voice broke in in a New Yorker accent.

"They were here the last time I saw them." Joey said, dumbly overlooking Jennie's shoes.

"Joey," whined his girl companion, " Did you hear me? I heard voices." Joey turned quickly around and placed his hand onto her forehead.

"Are you hearing voices?"

She smacked his hand away and glared. "No," she growled curtly. However, she took his hand back up and clinged onto it as if she were terrified, "I heard someone."

Joey walked over to Jennie's bed and sat down to look out the open window, "I really wanted you to meet them… They're very interesting girls." Tiffany and Jennie exchanged quick glances from their positions, then Jennie pointed her finger at herself then Tiffany. Tiffany nodded to confirm her question.

But their conversation ended abruptly as Mai turned around and caught sight of Jennie. She gave a surprised look, but Jennie quickly recovered and dashed out of the room. Joey turned around, hearing footsteps, yet he wasn't quick enough to catch the asian girl's frame. Mai was pointing in her direction, babbling in shock. It was everything Tiffany had to use to hold back her laughter- not caring, for the time being, that Jennie had left her.

"Maybe I should take you to the nurse. Come on." Joey finally said, taking the confused woman by the arm.

"B-But Joey-"

"Mai…" he finished warningly. She let her arm relax as he pulled her off in her resolve.

Tiffany came out of hiding and burst out laughing. She went on for five minutes and had to stop to catch her breath and wipe the tears from her eyes. She sighed.

"Now where has Jennie gone." She said aloud to herself, "Might as well wait until she-" But she thought about the dragoyle and pulled her jacket on. The spell was to last two weeks, but what if… what if this world went by a different time schedule!

Jennie ran through the halls while putting on her school jacket . From what she already knew, thanks to the manga and to the actual show, Mai liked Joey. It took all she had in her not to laugh her guts out. That's when she crashed into a black-haired boy with a red band on his head. There was a black line going down his left eye and a dice earring on his right ear.

"Agh!" Jennie groaned as she fell backwards onto the floor.

"Sorry I wasn't looking whe-" the boy started before getting up.

"No, I'm sorry I was running. Are you okay?" Jennie asked sheepishly as she brushed off her clothes.

"I'm fine… and you are?" the boy asked curiously.

"Jennie Hwangpo." Jennie grinned as she nodded. Not caring who he was, she started to walk away in the direction she came in when she heard the boy call out.

"I'm Duke Devlin!"

All the asian girl did was wave as she went down the hall to find her blonde friend.

"Ah! Jennie!" Joey's voice called making the girl turn to see Mai and him.

"Yo! You seen Tiffany?!" Jennie shouted back down the hall.

"No!" he answered. Jennie sighed as she walked towards the two.

"Mai, this is Jennie… Jennie, this is Mai." Joey introduced. Jennie smiled innocently at the blonde as she shook her hand.

Out of breath, Tiffany collapsed to her knees in the hallway. It was hopeless! Such a big school could swallow one person and she might never find Jennie again. Plus, the two girls hadn't been out of the clinic enough for Tiffany to easily find her way back. She was on the verge of angry tears when steps in the hallway caused a few of them to slid down her cheek. She looked up.

There stood a beautiful boy with silky, white skin and long, white hair. Tiffany stood there on all fours watching him with awe as he took a long sip from the water fountain. She choked. The only person who could help her and he had to be lovely enough to upset her confidence.

She shakily got to her legs and took a few steps towards him. It was his turn to look up at her with surprise. And oh how she wanted to turn tail and leave! His eyes radiated warmly in their chocolate pools and suddenly she felt so self conscious.

"Uh, um…" she stuttered.

"Hello," he smiled at her, "My name is Ryou Bakura. I haven't seen you around before, so what's your name?" And he offered his pale hand to her. She breathed in and shuddered inwardly.

"T-Tiffany…" said the blonde as she slipped her hand into his. He had a soft grip for a boy, but it was nice and she slightly blushed. This triggered an unfortunate response in the blonde. Wings of gold shot out of her shoulder blades and her hair tips died black. Eyes flashed open in their evil way, causing the white-haired boy to jump back slightly. "NO!" Tiffany yelled in the hollow shell of her mind at Lynn. Lynn smirked.

"Where the hell is the clinic?" barked the vampire, her teeth flashing. Ryou's face was twisted with panic as he stared at the girl. She vaguely reminded him of… He gasped as a sharp, cold metal smashed hard against his chest. _Yami__Bakura_. The ring glowed from under his shirt and Lynn threw her arm up to cover her eyes.

"What's with all the stupid lights?" she growled and pulled her arm down as it dispersed.

"Well, well, well," sneered a familiar voice, "never thought I'd see you again." And Lynn smirked her psychotic smile to who was before her.

"How I missed the company of a true psycho around here." She said. "Now take me back to-"

"Not until you tell me what's going on around here."

"No, Yami Bakura, not here, not now." Lynn growled, "I have somewhere to be. But meet me under the tree by the river tonight and I shall tell you."

"Fine," he muttered in anger and he led the vampire to the clinic, where she spent the rest of her time waiting until Jennie returned. Tiffany was back into again in a rather somber mood by the time Jennie came back into the clinic. She knew she was not to tell Jennie about Lynn's meeting, because Lynn wished to go alone. Tiffany looked up from the bed and smiled, it didn't matter. She had her own question for Jennie.

"What's happening to our world?"


	4. Where Does the Time Go?

Now for chapter 4! It seems I've been busy all day and have barely worked on typing up this story. I nor Jennie own Yu-Gi-Oh!, but thankfully Kazuki Takehashi created such a wonderful masterpiece.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"No, Jennie," Tiffany interrupted, "I need to know. I have a life there too, you know." But Jennie wouldn't say a thing about it. She just walked over to the bed she normally occupied and stared at her hands. The blonde grew angry suddenly, but bit her lip to hold it back. It subsided in the silence though and soon she looked over to Jennie. "You'll have to tell me eventually." She said.

"I know." Jennie quietly said. Tiffany looked out the window solemnly at the setting sun.

"So hard to believe it has only been a day, huh?" Tiffany asked and Jennie shrugged. "Well I'm bored." And Tiffany drew her legs criss-cross and turned towards her friend.

"Me too." Jennie yawned.

"No, Jen-Jen. There's a difference between bored and tired and YOU are definently tired. Go," she smiled, "Go brush your teeth and whatever else you have to. Then go to bed, okay?"

"Okay."

"I'll be out a bit, but don't worry about me, okay?" But Jennie had stopped listening by this time and was already asleep under her covers. Tiffany smiled at her. Hopefully nothing bad would happen in these two weeks, because what could they possibly do? Tiffany was beginning to realize how fragile the two girls really were. She wasn't even sure if Lynn and Sarah were immune either and it made her depressed. A couple of tears slid down her cheeks, but she quickly wiped them away with the back of her right. Lynn was growing impatient, so she needed to get going, but she wasn't going to appear weak before him. Him… he had a look in his eyes as psychotic as Lynn's before she became a part of her.

Tiffany quietly rose and changed into Lynn, then silently walked out the door. She could feel Tiffany go to sleep and for the first time since they arrived she was alone. Turning back around she saw Jennie's sleeping form , then she closed the door behind her. A few minutes after she left Jennie tiredly opened her eyes and hoisted herself up against the window next to her usual bed.

"Sarah?" Jennie's tired voice whispered as she laid her head on her arm, which was on the open window's sill.

'…'

"She's going to meet him, isn't she?" the girl asked as she saw Lynn exit the school and meet with a white-haired boy under a tree.

'Yes… she is.'

Jennie watched Lynn walk towards the tree and disappear under it's leaves. After a few minutes, she averted her sleepy gaze towards the black sky.

'Why?'

Jennie just shook her head, knowing what the Yami was asking. "She would freak out. Can't have her break right now. She's being strong." the girl said as she turned away from the window to lie back down.

'That is the reason you did not tell her?'

"You don't understand huh? It's a human emotion called despair. She's constantly worried about her family. If she knew that time had stopped, she would shatter." Jennie explained as she closed her eyes.

'I don't understand.'

"I'll explain it one day… but for now I'm tired." Jennie struggled as she tried to stay awake. However the girl fell into a deep sleep leaving the psychic in thought. Maybe humans weren't such weaklings after all.

Lynn walked a little further past Yami Bakura making sure to walk for him. He was watching her too when she turned around, but he didn't bother darting his eyes like a gentleman. She laughed. "How rude," she chided him.

"Well, I know pretty when I see it," answered the thief, moving closer to her. She smirked.

"No," she said, "I didn't come here to catch up on old times, remember? I'm to tell you what's going on." His smile faded into a somber expression. "Anyways, my host and her friend fell down here through a closet-"

"Ha! That thing?" Yami Bakura broke in, moving a white lock behind his ear.

"What? Lynn said, staring at him, "What do you mean "that thing"?" Yami Bakura's brown eyes flickered with amusement looking into the eyes of the vampire.

"That's supposed too be a trap that Marik left to drag someone into the Shadow Realm- that is, before he got stuck there." he looked upwards, " Who knew it would actually open up somewhere to create a sort of passage? Maybe the hole interacted with your's and your new friend's powers."

"So then… you can get us back?"

"Not really," he started, "But I can show it to you."

"Prove it to me." Lynn demanded leaning towards the King of Thieves.

"Of course, my love," he said, leaning in two centimeters from her face. He tore a rift into the night sky and held one arm before him. "After you."

Lynn walked through the rift to come face-to-face with an aged woman with short, brown curls and equally brown eyes. A shriek escaped from deep inside her, but it never reached the surface since time had stopped around her.

Yami Bakura dragged the vampire back by her shoulders into his arm. He looked at her face, but realized the shaking form was no longer Lynn. Sighing, he gave his host reign of his own body again and retreated to his Millenium Ring prison. Tiffany turned into Bakura's chest and began to cry hard. She wanted to hold her composure, but she just couldn't in front of her time-forsaken mother.

She saw everything in her sleep through Lynn's eyes and it hurt. Yes, she knew that that was exactly what happened, but there was always that small hope it hadn't.

Ryou wrapped his arms around the blonde girl and rubbed her back slowly. He shushed her and rocked her until her teary lullaby lulled her to sleep. Then he placed his cheek over her head protectively.

"Good night," he said, and then yawned and closed his own eyelids over warm, brown eyes.

Jennie awoke with a start. It was morning, but when she looked around Tiffany was nowhere to be found. Putting on her blue jacket the girl tried to unruffled her white undershirt. After washing up, Jennie quickly glanced at the clock to see that she still had ten minutes to find her friend before school actually started to fill in with students.

Remembering where she had last seen the blonde girl, going under the Sakura tree the night before, the black-haired girl ran to find her friend with a white-haired boy.

"Excuse me for interrupting but we're going to be late," Jennie nonchalantly spoke as she nudged her friend with her foot.

"J-Jennie?" Tiffany asked in a weak voice. Jennie looked down at her friend to see her red eyes. The girl remained silent, so Tiffany found out on her own.

"Ya?" the black-haird girl asked not moving, her face motionless.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" she yelled crying once more, waking up the white-haired boy. Jennie's face remained emotionless as she looked down at them.

"Because I knew this would happen," Jennie answered as she walked away.

Tiffany pushed out of the boy's arms and jogged up next to her friend until she got ahead a bit. She swung around to face Jennie and the shorter girl came to a halt, but didn't look up. "Knew what, huh?" Tiffany nearly screamed in her face as she threw her hands up in exasperation.

"I knew…" Jennie began, but she choked on her words.

"Well…" demanded the blonde.

"I knew this was how you were going to act." Jennie began, " I knew it would hurt you-"

"And you think THIS hurts less?" Tiffany crossed her arms and continued, " Coming face-to-face with something like that and you knew?" I don't know if you realize it or not, but I already knew that Jennie. I was being hopelessly delirious!!!

"But you were happy-"

"No, Jennie, I was trying to escape. One can never solve a problem if they continue to deny it's there!" By this time, Ryou had walked up beside Jennie and placed a kind hand on her shoulder. Looking up, Jennie smiled at him in gratitude- a contrast to her dampened cheeks.

"Tiffany you need to calm down."

"No, Ryou, YOU need to shut up and butt out!!!" She was glaring at the same boy, but somehow he looked deflated now. "Look…" she said in a clamer voice, "you'll never understand. There's more to my problem now that everyone I know has a life on the line." The bell rang notifying the three students that they were now late.

Tiffany turned away, then faced them again and brushed past them. " I'm sorry, Jennie, Ryou. I can't give you guys an appropriate apology right now in this state. So meet me later at dinner at the-"

"How about the Cardinal?" Ryou suggested, shifting his eyes between the two, "It's new, but I heard it was good."

"Where is it?" asked Jennie, keeping her eyes on the grass.

"It's south of the school. Go straight that way for two blocks, then make a left turn and you should see it around there. Don't worry, I'll pay." He smiled at the two.

"Okay," Tiffany said, "Have fun at school, you two."

"Wait!" And Jennie looked up at Tiffany. "What about you?"

Walking away, Tiffany called out, " I can't go Jennie. Right now, I just don't have the strength to." And then she disappeared down a hill.

"Come on," Ryou said to Jennie, " I'll keep you company today and, of course, show you to your classes." Then he gave Jennie a tiny shove towards the school to get her going.

Jennie grumbled as she and Bakura were able to get into class without the teacher noticing them. They were in English class, so Jennie didn't bother paying attention. She stared out the wondow (more glared) to the Sakura tree.

"Psst!"

The teenager let her eyes turn to the speaker and met with a ceratin tri-haired boy. Covering up her feelings once more, Jennie smiled in greeting.

"Hey." She whispered back as she pretended to write down notes when the teacher looked in their direction. As she was writing she noticed a small , folded piece of paper near the right side of her desk. Opening it, she let herself allow a small smile. It was a tiny message from Yami Yugi:

_Believe yourself and you can do anything. Don't worry, you'll be fine…_

'Times have changed, Pharaoh." Sarah snorted as she saw the message. Jennie remained silent as she wrote back on the same paper and flicked it towards Yugi who sat in the desk ahead of her. Surprised the tri-haired boy opened the note and saw a singular word written in the asian teen's hand-writing:

_Thanks._

The rest of the day came and went, Jennie keeping mostly to herself. It was their third day in the Yu-Gi-Oh! World and already the two were arguing. Jennie smiled sadly as she once again went back to the usual nurse's office to find Tiffany. There she found the blonde, smiling to herself- she slightly knocked on the door.

"Yo, go meet up with Bakura. I don't think I'll go I'm really tired- forgot how boring school is." Jennie grinned as the blonde managed a small smile. As she got up and put on her normal shirt, Tiffany apologized, but the Asian just smiled kindly. "Have fun on your date. Do come back this time before morning. I don't want to be late 'cause I had to look for you." Jennie teased as she pushed the girl into the hall.

Tiffany turned back towards the clinic door and she stood there wondering if she should go in and talk with Jennie first. Jennie couldn't have really been tired… right? She shook her head to herself- she didn't know what she'd say anyways. Whatever needed to be fixed would have to be done during class in notes tomorrow.

Walking out of the building, Tiffany breathed in the air and a smile touched her lips- it was going to rain very soon. She went to trot on when she realized something. A sweat drop rolled its course down the back of her head as Jennie looked out the window.

"Oh no…" the young Asian muttered.

Tiffany walked back to the stair well and charged up the steps to the ninth floor and into the clinic. Jennie turned around and looked into the face of the out-of-breath blonde. "What happened?"

"I… I was so stupid not to write down the directions!" she sxclaimed and Jennie couldn't help but laugh. "T-Thanks a lot." Tiffany said.

"I'm sorry," Jennie finally said, wiping tears from her eyes, "But that's just well… hahahahaha!!!"

"Jennie!" Tiffany pleaded.

"I don't know where it is either…" Jennie stated matter-of-factly, shrugging it off. "Hey! Why don't you just stay here with me and we'll explain it to him tomorrow?" Tiffany nodded in resignation.

"Oh okay, so… shall we 'dine' at the Kitch-ion?" Tiffany looked up at her with a playful grin.

"Kitch-ion it is!" Jennie laughed.

"Hey Jennie?"

"Yeah Tiff?"

"Let's promise to tell each other everything that needs to be said, okay?" And Tiffany extended her pinky to Jennie.

"Yeah." Said Jennie, wrapping her finger around Tiffany's.

"Now.." TAG YOUR IT!!!!"shouted Tiffany as she gently, but firmly patted the girl's arm. She charged off down the corridor with Jennie right behind her.

* * *

Well, that's it for now. Jennie and I are actually still working on this story, but I put it on halt so I can get all the chapters up for refrences. Some of these things are so far back that I laugh while I type these up. I hope you enjoy- or at least someone read… TT-TT And maybe leave a comment, since everyone appreciates feedback. 


	5. Trapped in the Forest

Now here goes our longest chapter up to date. TT-TT I've already finished typing up chapter four and I need to work on this one. However, due to the song my ipod is playing… I'm going off to write poetry, but I swear that I'll work on this one afterwards.

And I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, so don't sue.

Yet know I've lost the mood to write poetry… Stupid guilt. .>

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Just like that, two more days passed (the girls managing to apologize to Bakura for skipping out on him He also told them he had forgotten; making Tiffany sweat drop and Jennie fall over). It was the end of another school day, so the two girls were alone in the clinic. As soon as Jennie entered the room, she threw her bag on her usual chair and walked towards the calendar on the wall opposite it. Taking a marker from a nearby desk, the Asian marked off another day.

"Day 5…" the black-haired girl sighed as she looked at the calendar. Both girls only had nine days left to save both worlds and get themselves back home.

"Jennie!" the blonde called from the hall catching the black-haired girl's attention.

"What?" Jennie asked as she turned away from the marked calendar. The girl tossed the marker back onto the desk, where she had found it while walking towards the door. Leaving the clinic once again empty.

"You're what?!" the Asian screeched as Tiffany told her what had been on her mind for the last three days. The look of disbelief vanished from Jennie's face only to be replaced by a humored one, "Bwahahaha!"

"Jennie, don't laugh!" Tiffany blushed.

"Are you serious?!" Jennie struggled to say in between her breaths of laughter.

"JENNIE!" Tiffany embarrassedly shrieked as Jennie wiped a tear away.

"Hey, that reminds me, we're going to hang out with the gang tomorrow. I'll make sure you and Baku-chan get some 'alone' time." Jennie laughed once more as she dodged Tiffany, who lunged at her to end flat on the floor.

She sat up and quickly turned to see Jennie's look of anxiousness about her friend's well-being after she'd hit the ground. The two girl's eyes met and the both of them began laughing.

"Man, are we dumb!" Tiffany choked and Jennie wiped her eyes for the second time this morning.

"Yeah, we are." Jennie chuckled.

"Glad to see you two are happy!" Yugi exclaimed as his face appeared from the stairway. "Want to join Tea and Serenity for shopping? They'll be going soon and wanted you to join them."

"Who?" asked Tiffany.

"Tea and-"

"No, no, who's Serenity?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, you haven't met her yet, have you?" Yugi smiled looking back and forth between the girls. "She's Joey's baby sister."

"B-baby sister…" Tiffany repeated slowly.

"Yeah. Is that a problem?" asked Yugi raising an eyebrow.

"No, no," Tiffany said, shaking her head, "There's no problem. We'd love to go-"

"We would?" And Tiffany elbowed Jennie hard in the chest to stop her.

"Yes, of course! It would get us out of this dreadful place and take our minds off this random mess."

"And you can buy some threads for your alone time!" Jennie muttered quietly to her blonde friend. Tiffany turned around to face her.

"You need to be reintroduced to my elbow?"

"Haha, no."

"Um…" Yugi coughed, "I hate to interrupt you two, but they'll be going soon, so you two should get ready. Oh! And when you two are finished come back to my room and I'll introduce you to a friend of mine. Tell Tea you need to speak to me, okay?"

"Gotcha!" Jennie said, winking before she left back into the nurse room.

Jennie and Tiffany sighed, clearly thinking of happiness.

"Tiffany…" Jennie softly spoke understanding the blonde girl's pain. Both girls had felt a pang once they heard about Joey's baby sister. Tiffany had a sister younger than her by a year who was her best friend. Jennie, too, had a younger sister apart by six years. Like all other elder sisters, she was very protective of her but did argue with the little one a lot.

"Let's just go and meet Joey's sister for now." Tiffany sighed as she left for the stairs.

'Tiffany, we are running out of time.' Lynn spoke as she walked alone down the hallway.

"I know… how are your powers?" Tiffany asked a little fearful of the answer.

'I'm fine, still have to rest for a little more for full power against the dargoyle.' Lynn answered as Tiffany reached the end of the stairs.

"Hello, I'm Serenity." The girl shyly greeted in return. Tea looked around her for a little bit, then turned back to Tiffany in question.

"Where's Jennie?" the girl asked.

"Right here." the Asian girl's voice answered from behind them.

"Hey, I'm Jennie, nice to meet you Serenity." Jennie smiled kindly.

"So… we're going shopping then?" Tiffany asked, somewhat looking forward to it. Tea nodded excitedly as Serenity smiled.

"Wooh… let's get this thing done." Jennie cheered in a bored voice, making drops of sweat roll down the other three girls' heads.

Tiffany and Jennie got into the car first and sat in the back alone until Serenity got in on Jennie's right. Tea opened a door and soon was in the passenger seat to the confusion of the two outsiders.

"Well, who's driving?" asked Tiffany, but the question wasn't answered as the blue convertible door was opened to admit the driver: Mai. "YOU!!!" Tiffany screeched in anger, lunging at the pampered blonde.

"AHH!" Mai screamed in shock, falling back out of the car. Tea looked scared at the incensed blonde and sunk far into the corner away from her. Jennie finally acted by grabbing Tiffany's shoulder and shoving her briskly into her seat.

"Calm down!"

"Ohhh…" groaned the blonde woman, "I broke a nail!" Tiffany and Jennie's faces both expressed unamusement and they looked at each other.

"Fine…" Tiffany submissively replied and she pushed more into her seat. Tea relaxed at this and turned around to look at Tiffany.

"So… what's wrong with you?"

"That bitch…" growled the angered girl.

"Why? What did Mai do?"

"Let's see, she looked at me as if I were someone's spit on the sidewalk!" Tiffany came close to yelling, making Mai flinch. Realizing she was in no immediate danger, she clambered up onto the seat and began fixing the mirrors.

"Look, I'm sorry about that," Mai began, "but I had been trying to get a job at your school and the boss kept wanting solely nothing more than to go out."

"So buy some clothes. We're going to the mall." Tiffany snapped. Mai shook her head at that and, in the rearview mirror, saw her young blonde acquaintance's glare.

"No, I'm not changing who I am and what I like for any man." Tiffany sat up straight and gave Mai a baffled glance- causing Mai to smile. "Thanks," she added, "You're a good girl yourself."

This caused Tiffany and Jennie to stare at each other in confusion until it blew over. It occurred to them only sometime later, because Tiffany realized that Mai temporarily got to see into her current emotion. What Mai had said was very admirable and the teen couldn't deny that.

"Wanna play BS?" Serenity said into the silent car, holding up a deck of cards.

"What!?" asked Jennie in confusion.

"It's a card game where the deck is split amoung all the members after the jokers are taken out. The person with the Ace of Spades begins and places any amount of cards, up to four, saying which number they're playing. The next person then does the same thing except they can only use the cards surrounding or the last number the other person used. You can add in extra cards and say they're something they're not, then people can say "B.S." when they think you're being dishonest." Explained Tea.

"I'm in." said Tiffany and both Jennie and Tea nodded as Serenity began to divide the deck equally amoung the four.

"Okay, I think we're lost!" Mai worriedly commented as she pulled over for a moment.

"B.S!" Jennie yelled triumphantly as she slapped down her hand and flipped over the cards. This made the other four sweat drop for the Asian was completely oblivious to their current lost situation.

"Take a left here." Tea said as she showed Mai on a map.

"Jennie, you realize Serenity already won and Tea just threw in her cards right?" the blonde asked her unobservant friend. But the girl kept going on in her triumphant state of dance. Tiffany shook her head, "No use. She must've had Mountain Dew…"

"Mountain Dew?" asked Serenity.

"Yeah," Jennie can't have the stuff or she'll go insanely hyper."

"Oops…" smiled Tea sheepishly, " I shared one with her this morning when she came down for breakfast! Sorry…"

"It's fine," said the blue-eyed female, "She won't murder anyone in a hyper state, but she'll be really random. Haha, I guess it helps though since she's not one to love the mall." Tea smiled as a lonesome sweat drop travelled down the back of her head.

Mai quickly turned her head over her shoulder, "Well, that's all fine and dandy, but can someone help me?"

"Yeah, go…" Serenity and Tea began. They looked at each other with helpless, lost looks. "Maybe we can… go hiking? No! Call 411 and ask for directions!" shouted Serenity triumphantly.

Waving her cell phone in the air, Mai sighed, "I'll have to go where I get bars…" She put her cell down in her lap and turned the wheel to get the car started. The wheels grinded and then… the car stopped suddenly. "What was that?"

"Oh, this can't be good." Muttered Tiffany as Jennie flung the deck of cards into the front of the car.

Serenity smiled, "Well, then we can have a camping trip!"

"Only one problem," proclaimed an exasperated Tiffany, extending her index finger, "we've got no gear!"

"Camping!!!" Jennie happily jumped as she threw cards around and danced. She grabbed Serenity's hand and they both hopped around as Mai grumbled.

"Guys, we're going to push the car! Come on… Mai will steer." Tiffany announced as she dragged the two jumping girls towards the broken car.

"Why not Serenity? She's lighter." Tea groaned as she pushed the car.

"Not old enough to drive." Tiffany huffed as she pushed the back of the car. Jennie quickly pushed and the car slowly rolled out onto the concrete. Once on the side of the road, Mai checked her phone again. Once she found connection, she quickly dialed 411.

"While we're waiting push the car!" Mai ordered as she waited for the rings.

"Darn tyrant." Tiffany grumbled when suddenly Jennie changed into Sarah and pushed the car with her powers, clearly sick of the others' moaning and groaning.

"Thanks Sarah." Tiffany smiled while wiping her brow.

"As long as you all stop that irritating noise." Sarah snapped as Jennie came out once more. She quickly ran after the rolling car as they all heard screams of panic.

"Come on, jump in! Thank goodness it's a downhill." Jennie grinned as she pulled in Tiffany, then Serenity and Tea. As Mai screamed in terror, Jennie jumped into the front passenger seat and steered the wheel as Mai continued to scream; the closed phone in her hand (she snapped it shut as soon as she noticed that the car was starting to roll near the steep, down hill). As she pushed Mai aside, everyone else clicked on their seatbelts; Serenity helping Mai with hers. Jennie roughly turned the engine key, on and off, on then off again. She slammed her foot on the brake as another car head towards them at a dangerous speed.

"Hold on!" the girl laughed as she turned the wheel sharply to the right. With one more turn of the key, there was a soft putting of the car, and then the engine started. The girls clung on to each other in fear as the Asian weaved in and out of cars, lanes, and roads.

"YOU'RE GOING TO HIT A TREE!!" Tea and Tiffany screamed out in fear, clinging onto each other tightly. The blonde woman already fainted and Serenity held her eyes shut while gripping the door handle. There was a loud crash and the girls continued their loud scream fest.

After a few minutes, Tiffany opened her eyes to see them perfectly parked next to the sidewalk with the tree. Then she noticed Jennie's maniacal laughter and the crowd of people staring at them as well.

"Buwhahahaha! That was funny!" Jennie hysterically laughed as she slapped her right leg. Tiffany felt a bead of sweat drop down the back of her head, another embarrassing event to add to the list.

Getting out of the car on shaky legs, the girls looked onward at the people. However, Tiffany had to develop her leg strength quickly in order to dodge Serenity as she hurled over to vomit. The young blonde had the energy to jump away, but she couldn't support herself landing and thus fell back onto her butt.

Tea hopped back into the car and in a few minutes had Mai up again. Mai began to yell at Jennie as she stared at her blankly. Jennie cracked up laughing again and pointed at Mai claiming, "Haha, you thought you were going to die!"

Pulling herself up onto her feet, Tiffany balanced herself against the car's gleaming, blue door. She let her world stop spinning before she popped Tea hard against her head's backside.

"Ow!" exclaimed Tea as she put her hand where Tiffany's had been a second before. "What was that for?" asked the brunette turning to look into the angry, blue eyes.

"You idiot! If you ever, EVER give her a Mountain Dew again… I swear, I SWEAR!" she remarked, shaking her finger a centimeter from Tea's nose.

"S-Sorry!" Tea apologized.

"Stop fighting," Mai interrupted, "We really need to get my car fixed first so I'll have to find a yellowpage with a tow truck number. You girls use Tea's cell phone and find us a hotel."

The girl's nodded and Tiffany grasped Jennie's hand to tug her along.

Tiffany plopped down on her bed and stared at the ceiling with its circling, country-looking fan. It distracted her from the badly-painted, yellow wallpaper with its daisies. She wasn't sure about her feelings, but a feeling of anxiety filled every nerve inside her.

She caught a glimpse of Jennie asleep to her right near the window, but had to quickly turn her head. Jennie had gone to sleep really exhausted and she appeared dead now. It was six days now and half way through the spell. Her soul felt like it was stirring under some scare. She closed her eyes temporarily.

When they reopened where her two blue eyes had been now rested two black ones. One blink and she was staring out through blue eyes again.

Suddenly she sat up in her blue, starch tulip mattress in shock. She had no idea what that was, but it pained her head and she fainted- sleeping off the pain for the rest of the night.

Jennie woke up holding her head in pain. She opened her brown eyes slowly to find that she was on a bed in a badly, bright-painted, yellow room with a slow, rotating fan.

"Augh…" the girl groaned as she sat up from the bed to see Tiffany asleep on the bed next to hers. Looking around the room, Jennie noticed the two girls were alone; the other three girls were nowhere to be found. Once the Asian girl decided to stand up, her face cringed in pain as she fell back on the wrinkled sheets.

"Ah… was I drunk? Is this a hangover?" the brown-eyed girl moaned to herself as she clutched her throbbing head. She closed her eyes to think back on the past events, what made her like this… Jennie remembered heading out for the mall with Tiffany, Tea, Serenity, and Mai. They had lost their way and the car broke down.

"So far, so good." Jennie muttered as she nodded to herself. Then she remembered being incredibly thirsty and asking Tea if she could have a sip from her green can. Green can… green can… A GREEN CAN!?! Jennie snapped to attention so quickly that she tripped over her feet and fell to the floor.

"Aw crud… no wonder, I drank Mountain Dew." Jennie sighed, not getting off the floor. You think that if she really paid attention, Jennie would've noticed the big, white letters on the can saying: MOUNTAIN DEW. Alas, Jennie just drank from the can without a thought, being the smart one she was. Oh yes, very brilliant, Jennie thought sarcastically to herself while rolling her eyes.

Tiffany stirred in her bed and forced herself to sit upright as the sun filtered in through the blinds. She looked around the almost empty room, and then her eyes fell upon Jennie. "Where'd everybody go?" she finally asked.

Jennie jumped slightly in surprise of the sudden break in silence. But she regained her composure and replied, "I don't know."

"Any notes?" asked the blonde as she threw her legs off the bed to rise to her feet. Jennie watched her search for a bit, but didn't say nothing since the girl found one. "Dear Jennie and Tiffany we went out to get breakfast at Prussian Pancake- join us when you're ready! Love, Tea." read Tiffany.

"I'll get ready first," said Jennie, heading into the bathroom to start the shower. Tiffany wandered to Mai's bed and laid down on it in order to view the television. The news never interested her, but she couldn't help but watch.

A report of a hostile situation in a Prussian Pancake forced the girl to scramble into a sitting position. The only thought that crossed her mind was: _Oh God!_

"Jennie!" the girl shouted, pounding on the bathroom door, "Jennie! Hurry up!!! We've really got to go!"

"Damn, I didn't realize you wanted breakfast that bad!"

"I'll tell you on the way out." And Tiffany rushed to change her clothes; finishing as the Asian came out.

The girls were rushing down the street when Jennie stopped Tiffany. "Why are we doing this?"

"Because the place where those girls are is being attacked by hostile people." breathed Tiffany.

"Do you even know where this place is?"

"Oh… crap!" shouted Tiffany. "Excuse me, sir?" she said to a random stranger.

"Darf ich dir helfen?" he asked in a strong accent that made Tiffany jump in shock.

"What!?!" she asked confused.

"Du hast mir eine Frage gefragen. Aber ich verstehe dich und so ich warte. Darf ich dir helfen?"

"Slow down, cowboy!" shouted Tiffany, "I don't speak fluent German! Curse being American…" Jennie nodded in agreement.

"You two are Americans?" he asked.

"Yeah, we are-" began Jennie, "YOU CAN SPEAK ENGLISH!?!?!"

"Yes, ma'am," said the tanned man, "But we cannot let people on to that fact, so we learn different languages."

"We?" balked Tiffany. He smiled at her.

"Yes, my brethren and I have been searching for you two for five years now-"

"Searching?" repeated Jennie.

"Five years?" added Tiffany.

"Yes, again. It was said two American girls would show up to stop the terrors of our world in order to save theirs." He held up a hand to stop the two girls from speaking and added, "We can't talk about this now. Not here." He turned to leave, but looked over his shoulder, "Coming?"

The two stunned girls followed in a daze.

"What could he possibly want?" Jennie whispered as they followed the mysterious man at a good distance. Tiffany shrugged as she turned her head towards Jennie.

"How should I know?" Tiffany snapped, getting a little irritated by the day's current events.

"Just asking." Jennie grumbled as she stuck her tongue out at her blonde friend. Tiffany lightly sighed as they continued to walk along the sidewalk.

"This guy gives me the chills." Jennie whined as she tried to shake off the odd feeling.

"He knows way too much." Tiffany agreed as her blue eyes narrowed at the mysterious man's back. At once the man turned around to see both girls smiling innocently; for the past thirty seconds he had sneezed four times. He thought the girls were talking about him, but they seemed to be just chatting about different topics. Without another thought he turned and motioned for the girls to follow.

"Come on. Searching for us for us for five years?"Jennie snorted, making sure to keep her voice low and quiet.

"This could be a trap…" Tiffany mumbled as she passed by a bakery. Jennie tapped her chin with her index finger in thought.

"Knowing different languages, living a secret life…" Jennie whispered to herself.

"Maybe he's trying to kill us!" Tiffany suggested frantically as she waved her hands in the air. However she put them down at once as the man turned around once more. As soon as his back was turned, Tiffany returned to being frantic.

"Nothing makes sense anymore." Jennie groaned, holding her head in pain.

"Maybe we can knock him out and run!" Tiffany gasped as she lunged at the man. Jennie held her back and both girls fell to the ground.

"Are you alright?" the man asked as he saw both girls on the ground; Tiffany sitting on top of Jennie.

"Ugh… yeah." Jennie groaned.

The blonde got up and helped her friend to her feet. Jennie dusted herself off as the girl repeated her apologies for the 90th time in a minute. Jennie nodded to let her know it was fine and to keep walking. Yet Tiffany didn't.

Jennie turned to look at the girl and saw the concern in her blue eyes. "What about the others?" asked Tiffany.

"I don't know…" responded Jennie as worry flowed into her pupils too. The man turned around to see both girls staring at him expectantly.

"We've got members taking care of that." He replied, "But you two need to come now." And the color drained out of his face. Jennie raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell was that?" she demanded. He pointed to her right and Jennie looked at Tiffany. "Yeah… that's Tiffany." But she had to fight the urge to call him stupid.

"Her eyes… they were… solely black." He gasped. Jennie wanted to leave now, because this was just getting exasperating. But Tiffany laughed.

"My eyes are blue, sir." And she walked towards him, but he stumbled backwards.

"Stay away, monster!"

"What the-" Tiffany began.

"You," and he pointed at Jennie, "You must come along with me, but you're friend has to stay."

"But-"

"No way!" shouted Tiffany, slashing her arm horizontally through the air. "I don't trust you enough to leave my best friend alone!" Jennie gave her friend a sort of thankful look and sighed.

"But-"

"You can't come," said the man to Tiffany, "your process of creating has begun and she's not exactly angelic-"

"But I'm not going without Tiffany!" shouted Jennie, finally annoyed of this bastard. "Who do you think you are trying to separate us? We're stuck in an unknown world- ever hear of the "buddy system"?"

He nodded, then said calmly, "Yes, but her new creation can…" And he trailed off looking at the blonde.

"I can combine with her." finished Lynn. She stretched her golden wings, then rested them against her back. "You're afraid that this new creation will find a secret strong enough to endanger life. But hate to break it to you, but there is always one of these special people who can summon her. She's my counterpart- a piece of me sealed away from thousands of years. Deal with it."

Jennie sighed but remained silent to watch the two argue. Both of them didn't have any time left yet here was this moron wasting valuable time. This time, time was not money, but it meant the chance of survival. The more they wasted, the more they would lose an open opportunity to beat the damned monster. As the poor girl tried to think while the conversation of the other two mixed with her thoughts.

"About five years ago… Ha, yeah right… That's when the evil slugs came and took over the- coffee and cakes… no- Why don't we go- kill ourselves for the heck of it!- I meant to say our destination. Well thanks for the- Screw you! GAH SHUT UP!" Jennie yelled.

Lynn and the man stared, Jennie glared and the passing people quickly ran past.

"Let's just go get this over with. Lynn is coming. Now **MOVE**!" Jennie commanded and the man unwillingly agreed. The two were not as weak as they looked.

Lynn smirked in victory at the back of the bald man's head- making him severly uncomfortable. Jennie thought it looked fun and did the same thing in order to deepen his twitches.

"Well," said Tiffany, changing back from Lynn, "do you suppose we're almost there?" And she eyed Jennie.

Jennie shrugged, "I dunno."

"This sure is a hell of a walk though." And Jennie nodded in agreement. The man turned around and stared at his female companions.

"We need to find an automobile if you want to-" and Tiffany beat him to hailing a taxi. He smiled, "Resourceful."

"Yeah, yeah," said Jennie and she pushed her way into the vehicle. In an instant, both girls were asleep in the backseat.

The girls awoke in a forest, bound by magical ropes that felt as if it were draining them dry. Unfortunately, it was draining Lynn's, Sara's, and Kara's power.

"W-Where are we?"

"Oh! You're awake." said the bald man. His young red-head friend robed in purple smiled at her.

"Who are you?" Jennie asked as she struggled to sit up.

"I am Lar and this is my younger brother, Sheen. You are in our home."

"Hobos…" muttered Tiffany, spitting a leaf out of her mouth. "What's happening to us!?" she demanded.

"We're draining your powers so that we can sacrifice you two to the dragoyle and save ourselves."

"Aw, damn! I knew they were weird!!!" Tiffany hissed.

"Why do you need to drain our powers then?" questioned Jennie.

"Because," came the deep voice of Sheen, "the dragoyle also wants your power. That would guarantee our survival forever."

"Oh you sick sonuva-"

"Now, now, suchcold words for a young lady!" chided Lar.

"Wanna see lady?" Tiffany warned. Lar stepped away swearing he heard Lynn. A smile lit the girl's face and she continued, "You're afraid of Lynn, aren't you? Because these chains aren't strong enough to stop her!" A golden glow surrounded her body, but it shattered like glass and Tiffany's scream echoed through the forest.

"GAH!" Tiffany gasped, her eyes dull but nonetheless still slightly open. Jennie struggled against her magical ropes violently without using any of Sarah's power.

"Let me out bastard!" Jennie growled letting the shadows of the forest grow and cover them; even though it would be dangerous. Sarah sent them into the Shadow Realm. There she was easily able to break her bonds and shake Lynn to wake.

"Oh my… where are we?" a soft, confused voice asked. Lynn's head snapped up in surprise. "Lynn! My, my, it's quite cold here. Are you alright?" the voice asked.

"Kara… so you were trapped here." Lynn smirked as she was helped up by Sarah.

"Is Jennie okay? I felt a stabbing pain of power." Kara asked as she quickly walked towards them. Both yamis and muse heard a collection of groans a little further off coming from the two brothers.

"Looks like the dragoyle will get its sacrifice after all. Quick Kara, Sarah, get us out of here." Lynn smirked as the two closed their eyes letting their power free. Just before returning, Lynn's smirk grew darker at the brothers as they screamed for mercy.

Tiffany and Jennie's bodies fell to the floor with a soft thump onto the floor. Both girls' eyes closed and breathed with difficulty. Resting their powers for the next two days they would not wake from their sleep of recovery.

Tiffany was first to stir awake to the bright light of the sun seeping through the tree tops. Jennie was up a few seconds after her, rubbing her temple.

" I feel like I was hit by a freight train…" moaned Jennie.

"Ugh…" groaned Tiffany as the pain made itself noticeable. She looked up, "Where are we?" Jennie suddenly looked around too, but she equally couldn't tell the blonde where they were.

"Lost," Jennie resignedly muttered.

"Where's lost?" Tiffany began, but she remembered that that wasn't a place, "Nevermind, my mind's a little shaken- sorry."

"It's okay." Jennie said shaking her head to move her bangs. Tiffany stood up next to her and dusted off her backside. She stared as pieces of clothes fluttered onto the floor.

"My clothes…" sighed the blonde. " I bet we get money for being hobos when we're in the town."

Jennie laughed dryly, "IF we get back to town!" Tiffany nodded and offered her hand to help the Asian, but she was on her feet without help. The blonde shrugged.

It'd been hours of quiet since the two began walking and the girls felt weary. Tiffany stared up into the rays of the retreating sun while Jennie plopped down onto the earth. Dropping her gaze, Tiffany stared at the top of her friend's head.

"I can't go on anymore tonight." Jennie shook her head and threw her arms back to stare at the first signs of the night sky. Tiffany sat next to her and looked skyward too.

"Why did nobody come looking for us?"

"I don't know… maybe thought we went home."

"You know we need to build a fire, right?" and Jennie nodded, then rolled onto her arms and legs. Tiffany stood up. "At least we're close to trees-" Thunder cracked ahead. "Crap…" In a fe short minutes the rain began to pour on the two.

"Let's just go…" and the two began their path again.

Too many twigs scratched the skin bare until it bled. Jennie was still protecting her face, but Tiffany was tired of trying and blood kept dripping onto her shirt. However, this was their salvation from the bitter cold rain- the blue-eyed girl saw a cave.

"Jennie?" the lightning lit the world below and Tiffany saw her friend's face, "There's a cave up ahead…"

"But bears…"

"No," interrupted the determined blonde, "I- we can't stay out here or we'll catch pneumonia. Who will stop the dragoyle?" Tiffany grabbed Jennie's arm and pulled her along.

Jennie growled at the pacing blonde in annoyance of the cold, the constant dripping, and the uncomely cave. She eventually grabbed a piece of the blonde's shirt and pulled her onto the caves dirt floor. The dust billowed around the two causing them to cough and choke on the particles.

"Smooth," coughed Tiffany as she put her hand in a crevice and pulled herself up onto her feet.

"Well, if you wouldn't pace!" Jennie shouted as the dust began to resettle. She noticed a frown elope her friend's features when she finally could open her eyes again.

"I'm pacing because I have a lot on my mind, grumpy!" And Tiffany sat on a moss-covered rock. Jennie stared at the angered blue eyes and the features attached to them.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, dropping her gaze, "I'm just really worried too." Tiffany swiveled a bit on the uncomfortable rock to face Jennie with empathy. She smiled at Jennie, but they both knew it wouldn't mean anything in the end. A tear rolled down the pale-skinned teenager as she slid onto the dirt floor.

"We really need to get to sleep," whispered Tiffany, "we have to find our way back tomorrow." Jennie nodded in agreement and Tiffany pulled off her jacket. "You'll have to come here if you want to share my coat as a blanket." Again Jennie nodded sleepily and crawled over to lie down next to her friend. The girls yawned in unison and muttered "good night" before going out with the start of the crickets.

It was nearly noon when either girl woke up the next day; the rain still pouring with no sign of stopping. Tiffany groaned as she slowly opened her eyes only to be blinded by a flash of lightning.

"GAH!" the girl shouted in surprise bumping into Jennie who was still sleeping.

"-Off!"

"What?" Tiffany asked as she rubbed her eyes and groaned.

"I said, GET OFF!"

With that the blonde found herself thrown off the floor and a small distance away. Surprised at the unexpected action, the blonde turned her head to her sleepy friend whose brown eyes glared at her.

"What was that for?!" Tiffany demanded as she rubbed her bottom, which had landed on the cold, dumpy, rock floor. Jennie continued to scowl at her, unable to speak. She pointed at Tiffany, then her stomach. Tiffany stared at her friend's rough hand movements.

Jennie made a growling sound in the throat as if trying to speak, then started to slowly move her hands. First she took her finger and pointed to Tiffany the down to her red elbow. Tiffany followed her finger to see the red elbow, then saw Jennie's movements in pretending to jab her in the stomach and neck.

"Oh!" Tiffany suddenly realized and quickly apologized to the angered and injured girl. This was going to be a long day.

'Her voice is sealed…' Lynn suddenly spoke, answering the question of why the Asian had not said a word.

Jennie just nodded and got up letting Sarah take over her body; hoping at least that she would be able to speak.

"Ah… much better."

"Why can't Jennie speak? How did her voice become sealed?" Tiffany asked worriedly, looking at the raven-haired psychic.

"The trip to the shadow realm had more strain on her than I thought…" Sarah began but soon a bright light engulfed her leaving a happier version of the girl.

"This is the first time we actually meet! Nice to meet you, I am Kara." the girl smiled, her bright, purple eyes shining happily. The girl joyfully looked at her surroundings: a gloomy, cold, dark, damp cave. Tiffany smiled at her cheerfulness but still could not shake off the dread of what is yet to come. As the day continued to drag on Kara managed to keep the blonde girl entertained enough to temporarily forget her troubles.

* * *

Okay, okay, first off, for all you who have never heard of this Japanese rumor I will now explain it. The Japanese have a superstition that you sneeze when people talk about you (I first learned this from an episode of Yu Yu Hakusho). 

Anyways, Jennie and I split the forest journey into two pieces because it was beginning to get too long. TT-TT The next chapter though contains us actually getting out of their. Just one more forest incident and we're scotch free!


	6. Truth

Well, I'm just mass-producing these aren't I? But technically I've got tons of time to do so right now, so here I will start typing up the four-paged, second edition of our forest story. This one will go much faster than the fifth chapter.

Cheers to the catching up and continuation of our story, Jen-Jen!

P.S.- Don't sue Jennie or me for Yu-Gi-Oh! We have no property rights, except to our own selves (and suing for us may not be much of a victory for you --").

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The next day the blonde woke up aching all over from Kara and her horsing around. It was kind of nice since it lifted a bit of the weight from her, but it also left a residue of pain. Tiffany groaned as she sat up- must be nice having Kara as a part of you when you're in a stressful situation.

Tiffany stood up and dusted her bottom off; her eyes set out to the world outside of the cave. Even though it was still raining Tiffany knew they needed to get back. She frowned thinking how Mai, Serenity, and Tea had completely abandoned them.

Kara rolled over and Tiffany looked at her movement. She sat on the ground and sighed before doubling over in pain.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!" her voice echoed in the darkness. "W-Where am I?" she gasped for air, but her lungs felt as if they were closing up.

"Welcome, child, to the ultimate meaning of life!" and a loud, monstrous roar bellowed the stale air into a whipping torrent.

"Where's Kara!?" Tiffany screeched, realizing his voice was too noisy to have not wakened her. Another laugh erupted, but Tiffany was more concerned with pulling her hair back to prevent its sting.

"She is where she was."

"Then…" Tiffany choked, "Where am I?"

"Darkness." The word coolly whispered in her ear bit and stung. A shiver ran up and down her spine before she realized who her company was.

"You!" she exclaimed, "You're- but we- I mean: Sarah and Yami sealed you away somewhere."

"Where do you think I went?" his words were twisted and drowned with cruel humor.

"Where…?" she whispered laced with fear.

"Your world."

"But that can't be! Sara and Yami sealed you!!! You couldn't have gotten there!!!" pictures of the people she loved swam in her head and she could see the damage to her ugly, yet beautiful world. And even though she couldn't see him, she knew he smiled a wicked grin.

"I moved faster than your bastard friends." he narrated, "I transferred to your world through… you." The way he emphasized you sickened her. She closed her eyes and then opened them again going to speak, but for a second she lost herself as black eyes surveyed the scene. When she came back to a little light surfaced around her while the darkness shrank in fear- it quickly swooshed back into place.

"Then… what did they seal?" she asked.

"Your fates." And the darkness formed a mesocyclone around her too fast and too loud for talking. Her eyes shut out of the force and she felt as if she were raised off the ground.

Her eyes suddenly opened and she stared around her outside the entrance of the cave. She turned around to Kara's still sleeping form and tried calling out to her while shaking her. Her voice wouldn't come out of her dry mouth and the black-haired, bed-head was staring at her sleepily.

That is… until she looked at the design below Tiffany's left eye.

(Or similar to that. More perfected when I did it by hand. --")

Tiffany slowly watched her brown eyes grow wide and her face turn pale.

"So it has begun…" Kara spoke in unison with Sarah and Jennie as her brown eyes closed and the shadows enclosed her in darkness. After a few seconds the shadows receded, leaving Sarah in her place. Purple eyes examining the markings on the blonde girl's cheek; not making a sound as she did so.

"Tiffany… I must speak with Lynn." Sarah spoke as she stood up and turned away from the speechless victim. With the fading of a golden light, Lynn's voice grunted to attract the psychic's attention.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Sarah questioned not looking at the outraged vampire. Lynn growled but refused to answer as her golden eyes glaring daggers at the raven-haired psychic.

"I am amazed that you are still alive. Why did you not tell me that the monster was in you?!" Sarah demanded as she turned quickly to face Lynn, with anger in her eyes.

"What's it to you?" Lynn snapped as she grinned sadistically at her friend.

"Your hostess could have died!" Sarah growled with her fists clenched. Lynn looked at Sarah in surprise; it was the first time that her anger was face at the vampire.

"Since when did you care about my hostess?" Lynn asked wondering if Kara had spoken for a moment.

"It seems you do not understand." Sarah huffed as she crossed her arms, a grave expression upon her face.

"Enlighten me." Lynn dared as the thunder crashed and lightning flashed behind them.

"If she dies SO DO YOU! Your existence will be no more!" Sarah yelled looking very upset. Lynn looked at her in shock never before had Sarah been worried for her in such a way that she was yelled at.

"Lynn…" Jennie's voice called out, the vampire still just looking at her.

"These two are connected to me, my soul. My feelings are expressed through them. Please, don't risk yourself like that her voice pleaded.

Lynn's eyes flashed crimson shines in them warningly, "I have no choice." She growled at the Asian girl with her pleading eyes. She didn't want to fight about this with the girl and she knew she needed to the prepare for the worst.

"What do you mean?"

"You said it yourself." Lynn's voice spoke laced with anger. "It's inside me- a PART of me." And her hands pressed against her chest for emphasis.

"I don't…" And Jennie had to choke back tears before continuing, "I don't understand."

"It's fused with my soul!" Lynn suppressed the urge to scream at her, "If I die, it dies and vice versa. Tiffany created me in defense of herself from it by tying it into me. This monster…" And she had to stop to catch her breath.

"Well?" Jennie encouraged after she waited a few minutes, shifting her weight onto her right foot.

"This monster," she sighed looking at the floor hoping to sink through, "is me." Jennie's eyes widened in shock and Lynn continued, "How do you think we are the only two with these powers? **I **devoured them all… Also," she looked back at Jennie and looked deep into her worried/scared eyes. "It's also not a dragoyle as I told you, since they operate freely. I am a vampire, yes, but that's not all- that's why Tiffany doesn't have two defenders of her powers. I am really her powers manifested."

"But-"

"I know; it's dangerous to give your creation control of the power, but it allows me to do as I please. **I** am power here. However this battle of control between her and me are stressful on her and that beast is what sleeps in our souls. She opened the door when she was still small and summoned the Schrie-"

"My head hurts…" complained Jennie, holding her spinning head, "Start over please-"

"No, go on." interrupted Sarah, taking over again.

"This Schrie is a reflection of me and I can combine with her to become all powerful. But that's a battle Tiffany must face alone inside herself, so being pulled into my darkness is actually good for her. However, the voice speaking to her should've been similar to mine. There's something greater than you and me in this. Otherwise, this process would've been simpler. I don't think we're alone in special powers- someone must be controlling fate." The vampire flexed her wings and the stiff bones cracking echoed. "I'm sorry about some of the things I've done in my past, but…"

"They were necessary." Jennie whispered, placing her hand on the vampire's shoulder. Lynn smiled a soft, sad sort of smile at her friend.

"There has to be a way to separate it from your soul…" Jennie grumbled to herself as she bit her forefinger of her left hand. She started to whisper and mumble to herself as Lynn watched the girl talk with her Yami and Hikari. The golden-eyed vampire stayed silent, eyes never leaving Jennie. It frustrated her. Why did that brown-eyed girl feel the need to help? Lynn didn't need anyone, except for Tiffany, for thousands of years. People always ran in fear whenever she tried to approach them, until Tiffany met Jennie.

Once Lynn first met her personally all the black-haired girl did was smile and extend her hand. It stunned her, but she was sure with a matter of time Jennie would soon cease to be her friend just like the others. So while watching Jennie argue with Sarah and Kara all she could feel was gratitude- a new feeling for her. Inside Tiffany smiled; words could not express her relief for Jennie not giving up on her.

"You should give up now; there is no way to do it." Lynn spoke catching Jennie's attention. The girl narrowed her brown eyes with determination and placed one hand on her hip. The other formed a fist in the air and was extended out toward Lynn.

"A promise is a promise! We'll do this together." Jennie grinned as she opened her hand and waited for Lynn to extend hers.

"You're doing an impossible task." Lynn sighed, but Tiffany rolled her eyes and took charge. Taking her hand, she slammed it into Jennie's, both of the girls smiling at each other. The Asian's words ringing through the cave softly, one word whispered through the wind signifying a reborn friendship and understanding between two friends.

'Together…' the caves whispered through the sand of rain.

"Together…" answered the winds as the two girls sat on the cave floor; looking out into the rain as they planned for Tiffany's battle against the monster within.

Tiffany grinned as if showing her pearly whites to the forest. She felt good that Jennie knew and would help her bear the burden. Never mind that Jennie couldn't help her fight this, since only Lynn could win this fight. But it felt good knowing she wouldn't run away from her like everyone else, since that only made her antisocial.

Neither of the girls had spoken or moved from the front of the cave for nearly two hours (which says a lot since the two are seemingly ADD). They both felt as if they had been filled with a new sense of power and it was refreshing.

Suddenly Tiffany jumped up with her fist clenched in front of her face. Jennie nodded and Tiffany turned to help her off her butt. Together the two marched into the soggy, wet rainforest.

"Tag! You're it!!!" cried Tiffany after tapping Jennie's shoulder and dashing ahead. She ran far ahead and twirled in the rain, laughing. Life never felt so good before. Yes, she felt idiotic, but she also felt like she had been reborn again.

"Let's go back," Jennie said to get Tiffany to move again. After all, nightfall would be hard on the two girls' eyes. And the two walked side-by-side lost in thought of pleasure as they happened upon the sleepy town.

* * *

Well, that was actually much shorter than I thought. And I see that we have reached a turning point in the story. 

I've got a chapter to produce tomorrow and the beginning type of chapter 8, then Jennie and I will continue our story by email with me updating this story as we pass the chapters left- not much now!

>. . .> And yet no Gundam Wing yet? Shame, shame, Jennie!


	7. Home at Long Last

Well, I've found a decent Yu-Gi-Oh! AMV to (I guess not really watch, since I'm typing) but to listen to. You guys should watch it it's called (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Duel Monsters- We're All to Blame and you can find it on youtube, but warning about Zorc's non- American appearance. .

Now on to chapter 7 where we make contact with another special character! But that's a secret until you get there!

I wish I owned Yu-Gi-Oh!, so if you sue Jennie and me for it it'll have to be in my dreams. XD We love Kazuki Takahashi!!! 3

* * *

**Chapter 7**

After a good night's rest, Jennie and Tiffany set out for town; both knowing that only worse troubles lay ahead of them. Tiffany lightly touched the marking on her cheek. It will be a tough battle filled with much suffering, but Tiffany somehow felt reassured as she watched Jennie's small back walk ahead of her. For a moment it seemed as if there were three people walking ahead of her not one. On the left side was Sarah's long, flowing, raven hair and navy blue robe. On the right side of Jennie was Kara, her lighter hair braided back and light blue dress swinging with her movement. In the middle was Jennie with her arms behind her head and a smile on her face.

"That's right," Tiffany whispered to herself, "I have three people on my side not one. Inside Lynn made a noise that strangely sounded like a snort. All the blonde could do was chuckle; the sound catching the black-haired girl's attention.

"Tiff… we're almost at the city now but it's really foggy." Jennie reported as she pointed ahead of her. Indeed there was a heavy, white fog around the city and the exit of the forest; it was so thick that Tiffany could barely see her own hand.

"Jennie… watch out!" Tiffany warned but the warning came too late, the Asian walked right into a stop sign after tripping on a mysterious object on the road. As Jennie cursed the poor sign, Tiffany laughed at her friend's idiocy.

"What goes around comes around!" Jennie snapped as she picked herself up and continued to feel her way. However, as soon as Jennie touched a wall, Tiffany turned around from her spot. Slowly tripping over an innocently placed pebble and crashing into the same stop sign. As the girl groaned in pain, Jennie cackled evilly at her friend. "Karma, my friend, is a beautiful thing." Jennie sighed happily while wiping a tear from her eye.

"Damn karma." Tiffany muttered under her breath, making Jennie laugh even harder. Yeah, going through town just might take awhile.

Tiffany got up and blew a raspberry at her. "Yeah, yeah. Says you but wait until karma chibis-" And she suddenly ran into the back of a young, tan man with a light purple belly shirt. "S-Sorry." She stuttered, adding, "Damn karma" under her breath for the second time in a minute.

The man turned and faced her and she couldn't help but be taken in surprise by his stunning violet eyes. Jennie too seemed to sense their power as she gasped while staring.

"It's all right," and he reached his hand out to encompass hers, "My name's Malik, what's yours?"

"Tiffany…" she answered dumbfounded, "and this is my friend, Jennie."

"Hmm…" he grumbled, "Your names are the two going around Domino's campus. Need a ride back?" And a wide grin crept onto Jennie's face. She glomped the Egyptian and he laughed. Tiffany came to and pried her friend's hands off their savior.

"Sorry," apologized Jennie, "We've been here forever and frankly it's beginning to piss me off."

Malik laughed, "Well, you look the parts. Come one, get on the motorcycle." He gazed at them apologetic, "I only have one helmet, so you two need to hold on tightly." The girls nodded.

"Why are you out here anyways?" asked Tiffany, baring her teeth against the wind and trying not to swallow Jennie's hair (thankfully, it wasn't Sarah).

"Oh. It's the only place for hours around where I can escape to and not run into anyone I know."

The motorcycle's engine slowly whined down to a stop and Malik got off. He turned to the two girls and laughed at how sore they looked, glued there as they were.

"I'll see you later I hope." He said, getting them off the motorcycle and starting the engine, "I need to park this somewhere secure."

"Sure-"

"Yeah," interrupted Jennie, "And make sure you bash that bastard Kaiba's limo." He shook his head, but smiled a wicked, malicious grin none-the-less as he pulled away. Tiffany didn't know if she wanted to shake her head too or laugh at what Jennie said.

"Okay, so we're back- now what?" Jennie asked the female blonde as she entered the school building and headed for the stairs. Tiffany shrugged as she followed, grinning at the nice turn of events. The two walked to the clinic's room in silence. Tiffany slowly took in the peaceful aura of the room. The light breeze brushing her blonde bangs slightly across her face. The whispers of birds and the page turn of a nearby open book that had been left opened and forgotten near the nurse's desk. As Tiffany opened her eyes she met with mist seeping through the cracks of the window.

"Jennie…" the blue-eyed girl asked making the brown-eyed one turn her head.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think we'll ever get home?" Tiffany asked in a soft, yet fearful voice. Jennie turned back around shifting in the bed she had used since her arrival in the chaotic world. Her back faced Tiffany as she propped her head up with one arm and looked into the misty outdoor through the now open window.

"Of course, silly!" Jennie's voice chuckled but her eyes told a different story. They were pained, brown eyes that doubted any route back to their home world. "Of course," Jennie repeated but softer this time as if to convince herself as she looked out and ahead into the unknown mist.

* * *

I've gotta say: shortest chapter ever! And yes, I'm thinking of a way to pull Malik back into the story later, so don't worry Malik fans. Also, I wanted everyone to know that we (at least I don't) hate Kaiba, but he's not someone any of us would ever be able to get along with in real life. " 

Now I head onto chapter 8 where we will begin to actually write the story until the chapter is deemed done and I update it onto fanfiction with the rest. Please bear with us!

R&R, please (Although, I think you should rest and have relaxation, I mean read and review XD).


	8. Misery Loves Company

Hey, we're on chapter 8, Jennie-chan!!! Woot! Actually we're half through this… Or more than half through the story, but half through this chapter would say. Anything you want to say to our readers?

By and by, we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, but I have been lying. We own ourselves and we own Lynn, Sarah, and Kara thinks of how dead I am for that comment --"Crap…

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Hey, Jennie…?" Tiffany asked again, turning around to face her friend.

"Yeah?" Jennie encouraged without turning her head to look at the blonde.

"You know how people say things happen for a reason…"

"Yup," she half sighed, the Asian girl already knew what was coming. So instead of looking at her friend Jennie continued to just look out the window. She could not look at her friend, Jennie was afraid of showing her doubt and fear would only make the blonde's condition even worse.

"What reason are we here? I mean this could've taken place in our world!" she tried reigning her fears back in but they couldn't be controlled and she spoke faster now, "Then why? WHY are we here? Sarah saw destruction, but she said what it could be. Coulditbesomethingelse? Imeanwhatifthere'ssomethingelse? Or!MaybeI'mthatsomethingelseandamgoingtodestroythisworld!?!?! Or-"

"Woah, woooah!" said Jennie, now turning to her friend, "Calm down, Tiffany! We have to take all of what's going on one day at a time!" Trying to comfort her, Jennie slowly moved her hands up and down. It was her non-verbal way of asking the frantic girl to calm down. Tiffany merely let her head hang and looked at her feet in defeat. She just could not find the strength to be positive about their current situation.

"I know… I'm sorry, but Lynn always tries to protect the people she cares about- even if she doesn't admit it. I think she's going to do something stupid that'll put this world in danger…" Tiffany started but then trailed off. She felt if she continued that she would cry, the tears were already brimming her eyes and were threatening to fall.

"Sounds like her…" Jennie shrugged causing Tiffany to look up from her feet with a dash of hurt. The brown eyed girl saw Tiffany's expression and turned her eyes away from the blonde haired girl. She could see the tears in her blue eyes. Closing her own eyes, Jennie grimaced at the thought of her friend crying because of her.

"No offense. She just puts herself on the line without thinking how much it would hurt others. I'm glad she cares Tiffany. To tell the truth we would be here if it wasn't for her. So don't take it to offense; I'm saying thanks." She finally said as she looked back to the taller girl. At the words Tiffany's tearful expression faded away but the sadness remained. Both girls looked at each other then weakly smiled.

Tiffany opened her mouth to say something but before she could the door to the room suddenly opened and a flushed Bakura ran to the blonde.

"I heard you got back! I was so worried about you!!!" he kissed her on the cheek and embraced her tightly. Jennie chuckled at his action and how red Tiffany's pale cheeks were turning. She knew the two needed their time together to get things straightened out and nodded to the blonde.

"Ryou…" Tiffany said, hurt in her voice that he overlooked. _How was all of this going to affect him?_

"You two lovebirds go out for lunch," said Jennie, pushing the two to the doorway, "I'll get caught up with everyone and all that."

Tiffany turned towards Jennie and mouthed a thank you to which Jennie gave her a thumbs up and a wink. Jennie watched the two go, for some reason it hurt her to see Tiffany's hurt face as she spoke to him. Then again it made her feel as if the third wheel, a spare tire. She laughed at this thought and went back to her bed, tired. It was back to looking out the less foggy window for her now. Jennie sat on top of the mattress and propped her head with her right hand on the window sill. Unintentionally a sigh escaped her lips as she looked out at the campus before.

'What's wrong?' Sarah asked irritated making Jennie raised an eyebrow in surprise.

'We feel what you feel.' Kara explained as her faint image appeared next to the bed as Sarah's image sat there with her arms and legs crossed. They both looked at her with worry. Well at least Kara's worry was visible through her eyes and Sarah merely looked irritated at her hostess, it was her special way of showing her emotions.

"I just feel like a third wheel. Ah… things are going to be harder than I thought." Jennie grumbled as she grabbed the blanket and covered her cold shoulders with it. The girl stood up next to the window watching several people enter the school. Sitting down made her feel to restless; at least she had to use some energy to stand.

Jennie's brown eyes scanned over the entrance of the school. She saw three figures walking together talking happily. From the distance it was hard to tell but she knew that it was Yugi, Joey and Serenity who were entering through the school gates. It was impossible to miss that enormous mutli-colored tri-hair. For a moment Jennie thought of going down and meeting at the front doors of the school when her gaze suddenly fell upon a shadow slithering toward the three from the corner of her left eye. Jennie continued to look down; she was not worried for she knew that Yugi would take care of the shadow. However it bothered her that the shadow snake continued to crawl towards them without any of the three noticing. The young Asian girl took action; she threw off her blanket and bolted out of the room. By the time the muse and the yami recovered from their surprise the girl was flying down the stairs.

'What is it?' Kara asked Sarah but even she did not understand what was going on. With that the two closed their eyes and rejoined their crazed hostess on her mad sprint down the stairs.

By the time Jennie had reached the ground floor, Yugi and Joey had reached the front doors. They saw her and waved, calling out her name but the black haired girl pushed past them and bolted towards Serenity.

"Serenity, run!" she yelled still running. The younger girl turned and smiled at the Asian; a little confused why she was so frantic. Though only fifteen feet away Jennie kept telling her to run, while the viper picked up speed and aimed at the young girl's bare ankle.

"NO!" Jennie screamed as she lunged at Serenity. The force of her tackle sent both girls into the dirt floor hard; thankfully Jennie hit the ground first and softened the other girl's contact with the floor. Raising her hand, Jennie pointed to the shadow viper as it hissed at her, her once brown eyes turned purple as she uttered a few words under her breath. Without dropping her hand she closed her hand forcefully in the air squeezing the life out of the shadow from a distance.

Once everything was calm again, Jennie tiredly turned to Serenity. She quickly kneeled by the younger girl and noticed tears were flowing from her blue eyes. Surprised, Jennie awkwardly patted her back and told her that the danger was gone. However, Serenity continued to cry, holding onto Jennie tightly. Jennie smiled slightly as she returned the embrace. The danger was gone for now and the girl before her was safe, with that she was happy.

In the distance, Yugi and Joey watched in silence. They had noticed the viper only after Jennie pushed past them at the entrance. Upon seeing the shadow Yugi was about to chase after her when Joey stopped him. Jennie had already lunged at Serenity and rolled her to safety. While watching the older girl comfort the younger one, Yugi sighed a little depressed. _It was going to be hard to let those two go_, he thought as he and Joey approach the two.

"Serenity… you okay? Thanks, Jennie." Joey asked as he kneeled next to his sibling. Serenity nodded, but still held on to Jennie, who nodded towards the two males.

"I'm glad I got here in time. Man, I'm tired," Jennie smiled as the girl let go of her.

"Where have you guys been?" Yugi asked worriedly and so began the explanation of their adventures as Tiffany dealt with her problems elsewhere.

* * *

Tiffany and Ryou sat side-by-side with their legs dangling over the pond below. Ryou was skipping rocks on the water and Tiffany watched as the ripples tried, but never reached her. The blonde moved some strands behind her right ear; she wanted to join in but it felt as if when she skipped them that her heart sank with them. 

Ryou looked at Tiffany sensing her sorrow, but her grin lied to him. It seemed as if she took years to practice the thing. He hugged her close to him and then let her sway back upright. She looked at him with a playful gleam in the pools of sorrow. Her pale foot kicked the cold waters onto his pants and bare feet. He yelped and she couldn't help but giggle-which pleased him.

"Ryou, I'm leaving…" she finally sighed, but too quietly to hear.

"Hm? Did you say something?" asked Ryou, cocking his head to his side. She shook her lowered head and stared out into the sky with its sickly moon beginning to appear.

"What do you think?" Tiffany asked without looking.

"About?" Ryou questioned, skipping another rock across the lake.

"Friends," Tiffany said, "About how long a promise is."

"I guess…" began Ryou, "that promises last as long as the two sides are willing to keep it. Friends will always be with you- at least those that touch your life. Why?"

"I was scared… I guess."

"Don't be," and the brown-eyed boy smiled, "there'll always be someone with you." She smiled at him and felt a little better, but it still wouldn't change that Jennie and she had to go home. The two hadn't even figured out how!

"We should go," commented Ryou and he held his hand out to his partner. She pulled herself up though- still staring out to the sky.

* * *

Alone, Tiffany made her way through the hallway in the dark. Her hand was up on the cold tiles so she could guide herself on the wet floors. She was so tired that she just wanted to sleep on the floor, but she knew Jennie would be so worried if she didn't show up. 

Suddenly she felt the bottom of her eyes turn black and heard a high-pitched scream. She clapped her hands over her ears and pressed them; trying to stifle the oncoming headache. As her eyes grew blacker in color, the screams reached louder.

Tiffany got pulled into the blackness again. She could barely make out whom, but she knew the person was screaming. The blonde pushed towards her until the winds blew her backwards.

"L-Lynn…?" Tiffany choked, stretching her hand toward the figure. But she didn't need her to answer to know it was her who she had been hearing.

The voice cut off suddenly and the blonde felt weak. As she closed her eyes she heard, "I need you energy. Don't worry, you'll be safe here."

Lynn slowly released the blonde hostess' head onto the floor. She regretted having to steal life energy, but she wouldn't have survived without. Standing up, a pain shot through the vampire's leg and she let out a sharp gasp which ended in a hiss.

_Stupid, tight pants_, thought Lynn as she removed them from herself to see the damage done. On her leg, burning golden scarlet until the air cooled it was the third edition to the transformation:

The black, laced vine tracing down from her thigh to her ankle was stretched like branches reaching for some unknown surface. The silvery, thick circle around her ankle mimicked a chain perfectly. A bleeding, nestled point of red trailed from a heart symbol into a blade. And, what shocked her most, the words: "And no one will remember the Queen married to Sin by the babe that was forced upon her" in cursive strokes that left a lingering chill in her lungs. She probably shouldn't mention this to Sarah…

But now she recognized the voice…

Lynn limped slowly more in the Shadow Realm. She would have to wear off the limp or tell Sarah the truth. Staring at the symbol on her ghostly pale legs, Lynn made the fabric of her pants wind their way up until they settled into position.

She pushed her wings out of her back and flapped them a few times. It felt good to have the powerful appendages blow cold air around her.

After reestablishing her walking patterns, Lynn took position of her corporeal body. She needed to see Yami Bakur- no… she needed to see Yami…

* * *

Jennie had finished telling Yami all about cave and the two brothers who tired to sacrifice them to the dargoyle. his expression was dark by the time she had finished her story. 

"Yami…what can we do?" Jennie asked in a weak voice. For some reason she doubted that he would say something positive to what she had to ask.

Currently she was sitting on the bed of clinic with Yami, Joey and Serenity sitting around the bed. It was comforting to have people sitting around and with her but she knew that the comfort would not last. It was only a matter of time before things would get hectic and she knew that both Tiffany and she would not be able to see those comforting faces agian. She felt tired but worried, in the beginning it had all been a joke of some sort to both of them. They didn not want to take the fact that they were trapped in another world too seriously. However with the dargoyle going around and threatening both worlds, Jennie felt her heart fall heavily against her chest. Maybe she had not taken things as seriously as she should have. All the worries and doubts swimming within her mind made her unable to think clearly. What would happen if they should fail? How would Tiffany feel having to leave Bakura behind? Where was Tiffany anyways? Jennie slowly let her eyes travel to the door where she had expected Tiffany to be standing. To her dismay no one was there, just empty air. It didn't help to ease her mind that the blonde haired girl wasn't back from her date yet.

"A great battle is coming…are you prepared?" Yami asked as he looked at the young girl before him with a hard expression. For a moment she looked speechless. She merely looked up at him with slightly wide eyes and mouth slightly open. Then her expression fell with a heavy sigh. With a sad frown Jennie dropped her gaze to the bed sheets below her.

"No."

For the entire time Joey and Serenity wisely decided not to interrupt or speak. Both just listened to what the Asian girl had to say but looking at her anxiety stricken face made it difficult not to say anything. For the whole time the black haired girl was with them, not once had they seen her worried or depressed as she was now.

"No?"Yami asked surprised. He had expected her to say that she was prepared to take on anything with conviction. Her dejected voice answered him otherwise and it troubled him.

"Pharaoh…the battle ahead is an all or nothing battle. There is no way for my hostess to actually be prepared for something that big." Sarah's voice answered as a holographic image of her appeared beside Jennie. Yami looked up at the standing Psychic then averted his attention to the other side of Jennie, surprised yet again to find another similar looking girl patting the Asian girl's back comfortingly.

"I am Kara…Jennie's muse. This is our first meeting, an honor, Great Pharaoh." Kara bow slightly as she noticed his gaze.

"Two? You host two inside you?" Yami asked in surprise.

"I was born with them in me actually. I am them, they are me." Jennie answered her voice still heavy. She refused to look up at him and continued to stare at the the bed sheets.

"How big of a battle will it be…Pharaoh? Do you think we can do it?" Jennie asked as she curled her hands into a ball.

"A battle that is big enough to weigh the fate of two worlds in your hands. I'm sure you can win. " He answered but smiled pityingly at Jennie as she looked up at him with hollow brown eyes. _Too bad_, Jennie thought as she turned away to look out the window again. That was not the answer she really wanted to hear.

* * *

A/N: This is rare note from the co-authoress of this story….hi. (ha ha I could almost see people fall over at that) I bet you guys are tired of hearing on Tiff-kun so I thought I should say something. It would be nice if someone could review; the both of us just want to know what you guys think of our story. You don't have to love it, just say anything. Ways to improve would also be nice! To those who are reading but not reviewing…thanks for reading. It makes us both very happy. I should warn the readers though that now the chapters are going to come out a little slower. There will also be a new story by us up soon to. I just have to type is all… Well I will leave you all now to review (hopefully) and brownie points for everybody who review! Ya! 


End file.
